Cours de nihilisme 101
by Pain-sensei
Summary: Trahi par ceux qu'il aimait et chérissait, Naruto abandonne son identité pour devenir quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus. Un soldat loyal à la cause d'Aizen Sosuke. Lorsqu'il se fait tuer par le Hollow enfermé dans le corps d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo, il se fait offrir la chance de retourner sur terre. Merci pour les 100 commentaires sur Entre deux mondes
1. Prologue

Une nouvelle histoire...parce que je voulais "fêter" les 100 reviews pour la première fic qui est apparue sur mon profil

Disclaimer: Je ne m'appelle pas Kishimoto, Kubo et encore moins Ban Moroichi. Par conséquent, que tous ceux qui portent ces noms conservent leurs droits d'auteurs repectifs. Merci. Et Je tiens à préciser que histoire originale est à Ban Moroichi...

* * *

Prologue

«Uzumaki Naruto. Pour vos crimes commis contre Konohagakure no Sato ainsi que pour la tentative de meurtre du chef du clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, vous êtes condamné à mort. Votre exécution se déroulera dans exactement trois jours. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter? »

_Un adolescent de treize ans, ensanglanté et couvert de blessures qu'il avait reçues lors de son combat contre son coéquipier, leva ses yeux azure et vides vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds obscurcissait son visage, mais tous pouvaient voir que son expression était calme, pratiquement détachée. Comme s'il était indifférent devant cette situation._

_« _J'ai complété ma mission à la lettre. J'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ramener Sasuke à la maison et j'ai réussi...Et c'est ça ma récompense? Pas de remerciements? Vous préférez me tuer?_ » Le blond tourna la tête, le son de chaînes frottant le sol résonnant à cause de son geste. Il ne put cependant pas bouger bien loin puisque les lourdes menottes qui lui liaient les pieds et les mains au podium sur lequel il se trouvait le gardèrent plaqué au sol, sans défense. « _Vous tous autour de nous! Est-ce vraiment tout ce que je suis pour vous? Un démon? Un monstre? Un criminel? » _Les shinobi —tous des Jonin— entourant le condamné ne répondirent pas, mais Naruto pouvait lire leur conviction dans leurs yeux. Chacun d'entre eux, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, même Kakashi-sensei. Tous le regardaient avec haine et regret, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas le voir mourir mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque de laisser un "démon" libre. On dirait bien qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de support d'aucun d'entre eux. «_Et toi! » _Naruto tourna la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui de la personne qui venait de prononcer la sentence, « _Sandaime-jiji est probablement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe, Tsunade-"baachan". Est-ce là la Volonté du Feu dont tu as hérité? Est-ce que tu exécutes maintenant de loyaux ninjas après qu'ils aient complété une mission au-delà de tes attentes? »

_La blonde secoua la tête avec un regard vide, regardant droit devant elle,_ « La décision a été prise, Uzumaki Naruto. Nous avons quelqu'un qui est prêt à témoigner que Uchiha Sasuke s'était rendu avant que vous ne portiez votre attaque finale. » _Tsunade tourna la tête vers la droite et hocha en direction d'un membre de l'ANBU pour que ce dernier guide le prisonnier jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. _« Votre chakra sera scellé et vous serez amené à une cellule de la plus haute sécurité jusqu'à votre exécution. Je prierai pour que vous trouviez une certaine paix intérieure d'ici ce jour. »

XxxXxxX

_« "Traître". Voilà le nom qu'on m'a donné... » _

XxxXxxX

« Je suis déçu Naruto. Je pensais que tu avais mieux retenu mes leçons. »

_Naruto rétrécit ses yeux et regarda à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, se retenant de grogner pour montrer son agressivité envers le Jonin aux cheveux d'argents se tenant devant lui, « _Vous êtes venu admirer la vue, sensei? C'est vrai que vous avez toujours pensé que j'étais pathétique, non? »

_L'interpellé secoua la tête avec tristesse, « _"Admirer la vue"? Il n'y a absolument rien à admirer ici, Naruto. Ce que tu as fait est trop grave pour que je puisse simplement l'ignorer ou le traiter avec humour. Est-ce que tu as seulement _conscience_ de ce que tu as quasiment fait? » _L'homme aux cheveux défiant la gravité se pencha vers les barreaux de la cellule tout en baissant le livre à la couverture orange qu'il tenait faiblement dans sa main droite,_ « Tu as essayé de tuer ton coéquipier, Naruto. Non seulement ça, mais en plus tu as utilisé un jutsu que le Yondaime a inventé pour combattre les _ennemis _de Konoha, pas ses _alliés_. Je pensais que tu étais meilleur que ça, mais il faut croire que je m'imaginais des choses. »

_« _Bien sûr, personne ne tiendra compte du fait que Sasuke a essayé de me transpercer avec le Chidori. Un jutsu que _tu_ lui as enseigné, si je peux me permettre. Oh, et n'oublions surtout pas de mentionner qu'il a essayé de me brûler vif à _plusieurs reprises._ »

_Kakashi sembla pris au dépourvu et une certaine lueur apparut dans son regard, mais il haussa quand même les épaules après un court instant_, « Sasuke savait que tu n'étais pas en danger. Il ne faisait que se défendre. » _Ha! On aurait dit une réponse apprise par cœur._

_Cette fois, Naruto ne parvint pas à retenir son grognement agacé alors qu'il perdait patience avec son ancien professeur, « _Dis ce pourquoi tu es venu ici et va-t'en. »

_L'adulte hocha la tête, _« Très bien. Le Conseil a décidé que Sasuke serait celui qui aurait le devoir de t'exécuter. Les membres du Conseil pensent qu'étant donné qu'il est celui que tu as essayé de tuer, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. "Justice". C'est ce qu'ils disent. »

XxxXxxX

_« ...Ils m'ont traité de lâche... »_

XxxXxxX

_Naruto se frotta les yeux avec fatigue, se replaçant dans une position à peine plus confortable sur le sol de sa prison. Combien de temps était-il déjà passé déjà? Deux jours? Peut-être trois? Il avait hâte que tout ça soit enfin terminé..._

« Ha! Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est le scénario parfait, Dobe? »

_Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se remettait le plus rapidement possible sur ses pieds_, « Sasuke! »

_La source de la colère de Naruto, un Uchiha Sasuke couvert de bandages mais affichant tout de même cet air supérieur qu'il détestait tant, poussa un autre rire alors qu'il glissait ses jointures le long d'un des barreaux le séparant de son coéquipier, « _On dirait bien que Konoha a finalement trouvé une place adéquate pour toi...Ne trouves-tu pas ça intriguant? C'est toi qui es derrière ces barreaux, attendant ta mise à mort, et c'est moi qui suis ici, libre comme l'air et adulé comme un héros. » _Naruto serra les dents et s'avança rageusement vers l'Uchiha, mais il fut brusquement arrêté dans son élan lorsque les chaînes qui le reliaient au mur l'étranglèrent tout en le tirant de manière à ce qu'il soit au sol, sur le dos; il avait atteint la limite de sa zone de mouvements. _« Eh bien eh bien...toujours aussi stupide on dirait. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » _Les yeux de Sasuke revêtirent l'apparence d'un sharingan à trois tomoes devant le regard ahuri de Naruto. Le rayonnement du sharingan pleinement mature éclaira la pièce autrement peu lumineuse, _« Je suis le dernier loyal Uchiha. Mes yeux sont la promesse que Konoha restera au sommet de la hiérarchie. Lorsque tu m'as ramené ici, une certaine personne qui fait partie du Conseil est venue me voir avec une proposition pour le moins...alléchante. C'est simple : je les aide à te tuer et je reste loyal envers Konoha, et eux, ils me donnent tout le pouvoir que je pourrais un jour vouloir. Et ils ont même déjà commencé à respecter leur part du contrat, Dobe. » _Sasuke s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de son coéquipier, _« J'ai été introduit dans un programme créé spécialement pour moi. Un programme qui me permettra de devenir un ANBU en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et lorsque je te tuerais, j'obtiendrai le mangekyo sharingan. Et je serai enfin plus fort que toi. Et je serai un pas plus près de mon but. »

_Naruto secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé, « _Teme. Tu ne seras jamais plus fort que moi. »

_L'intensité du chakra de Sasuke augmenta soudainement et il dirigea ses intentions meurtrières directement sur Naruto. Puisque le chakra du blond avait été scellé, il ne put pas le conjurer pour se protéger de cet assaut et se mit à hyper ventiler,_ « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Dobe? »

_Naruto se releva en toussant avant de faire demi-tour pour aller jusqu'au mur du fond de sa cellule. Il s'y accota et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, s'asseyant une fois de plus à même le sol,_ « Tu ne seras jamais plus fort que moi, Sasuke. Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi? » _L'Uchiha resta silencieux, attendant sans le dire la réponse de son ancien coéquipier. Naruto permit à un petit sourire de tracer son chemin sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un sourire béat comme il en faisait souvent dans le passé, c'était plutôt un sourire malveillant_, « C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez de haine... »

XxxXxxX

_« ...Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes les lâches m'ayant trahi... »_

XxxXxxX

« Qui est là cette fois? Je commence en à avoir assez de ces visites qui n'en finissent plus. On dirait que je suis exposé dans un zoo plutôt que dans une cellule, attendant ma mort. », _se plaignit Naruto lorsqu'il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de la section dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le blond leva la tête pour voir qui était ce nouveau visiteur et il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit la silhouette d'une certaine Hyuuga Hinata._ « Toi aussi Hinata-chan? Étrange, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à venir déverser ta haine sur quelqu'un sans défense. J'ai déjà vu Kakashi et Sasuke lorsqu'ils sont venus "s'exprimer" devant moi. Même Sakura a eu quelques doux et affectueux mots à mon égard. » _Le sarcasme du blond aurait quasiment pu dégouliner de sa bouche tellement il était présent. _

_Hinata s'approcha difficilement de la cellule du jinchuriki, son corps parcouru de soubresauts. Naruto, confus d'un tel comportement, fronça les sourcils,_ « N-Naruto-kun...J-Je t-te de-demande pardon. »

_Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit cette déclaration. Personne ne s'était encore excusé pour la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait, même pas une des personnes qu'il avait un jour considérées comme étant ses amis. Et il n'avait honnêtement jamais pensé qu'un Hyuuga serait celui qui prononcerait ces mots. Mais il devait être sûr, « _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?»

_« _Par-Pardonne-moi, Na-Naruto-kun_._ » _Hinata leva les yeux vers le prisonnier et le blond eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescente avait les yeux rouges et les joues couvertes de larmes. _« J'-J'aurais dû être plus fo-forte. J'aurais dû me le-lever et p-prendre ta dé-défense...Et parce que je suis stu-stupide, tu vas m-m-mou-mourir. »

_Naruto poussa un long soupir et força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage, essayant de consoler la seule personne dans tout le village qui semblait être attristée par sa mort imminente_, « Hey, Hinata-chan! Reprends-toi. C'est pas si grave. »

_« _Comment peux-tu dire ça! », _cria quasiment l'héritière du clan noble, oubliant momentanément sa timidité maladive alors que de nouvelles larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux nacres._ « Tu vas te faire exécuter parce que tu as été obligé de blesser ce fichu idiot d'Uchiha pour le ramener au village! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être pire? »

_Naruto était complètement choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Hinata, gentille et douce Hinata, perdre son calme de cette manière et il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire du mal de qui que ce soit. À vrai dire, le blond trouvait ça plutôt drôle de la voir s'énerver comme ça, elle, la toute timide Hinata, parce que lui, le pariât, allait mourir. _« Eh bien... », _commença Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui aurait pu rendre la situation encore pire. _« Je suppose qu'ils auraient pu me condamner à être exécuté par les villageois. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été joli à voir si on tient compte de la haine qu'ils me portent tous. Ou ils auraient pu me condamner à me faire torturer jusqu'à la mort. Au moins, je vais être tué comme un vrai shinobi. Et je connais le Chidori : l'exécution risque d'être rapide et indolore. » _En rétrospective, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à dire à l'adolescente en détresse._

_Hinata secoua la tête, ses yeux larges alors qu'un nouveau torrent de larmes glissait le long de ses joues,_ « Ce n'est pas juste! Uchiha Sasuke est celui qui devrait être puni! Pas toi! Tsunade-sama était tellement en colère lorsque le Conseil a rendu cette décision. »

_Naruto cligna des yeux, « _Attends une minute! Baachan était en colère? Mais c'est elle qui a prononcé la sentence! »

_Hinata servit un regard confus à Naruto, « _Ce n'est pas vrai. Mon père a dit que T-Tsunade-sama voulait te récompenser et te donner une promotion pour avoir ramené l'Uchiha en vie. »

_Naruto fronça les sourcils, « _Ouais, en tous cas on peut dire qu'elle a été très professionnelle lors du "procès"... » _L'Hyuuga fronça à son tour les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Tsunade et à sa loyauté inébranlable envers Naruto. Le blond fut celui qui la tira de ses pensées. _« Dis-moi, Hinata-chan...Pas que je ne te suis pas reconnaissant ou quelque chose du genre, parce que je veux que tu saches que ce que tu viens juste de faire pour moi est très important, mais...pourquoi es-tu venue ici? Bon, c'est vrai que t'as l'air triste de voir que j'vais me faire tuer et tout et tout, mais cette prison est vraiment déprimante. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. »

_Hinata secoua vivement la tête et agrippa les barreaux de la cellule, comme si elle avait soudainement eu peur que toute la pièce disparaisse,_ « J'étais obligée, Naruto-kun! Je devais te voir au moins une dernière fois. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que... »_ Hinata baissa les yeux avec tristesse, les larmes reprenant de plus belle, _« Parce que je t'-t'ai... » _L'adolescente semblait avoir de la difficulté à prononcer cette phrase, mais elle se reprit en main lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'était la dernière fois où elle pouvait parler avec son Naruto-kun,_ « Parce que je t'aime, Naruto-kun. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je voulais que tu le saches. Je voulais que tu saches que même si tout le monde t'a abandonné, je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

XxxXxxX

« _...Tous des traîtres et des lâches...sauf un ange..._ »

XxxXxxX

« Nous sommes assemblés ici pour assister à l'exécution de l'ancien shinobi de Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto, qui a été jugé traître et criminel de rang S. Il répondra aujourd'hui de sa haute trahison et de sa tentative d'assassinat sur un chef de clan. »,_ déclara Tsunade, se tenant devant une immense foule qui s'était rassemblée pour assister à l'évènement. Naruto se tenait au centre du "centre-village" de Konoha, ses bras et ses jambes étant écartés par des chaînes de métal qui connectaient ses poignets et ses chevilles à deux larges poteaux de bois de chaque côté du prisonnier. Il semblerait que le Conseil voulait qu'il soit immobilisé en plus d'être soumis à un sceau bloquant tout son chakra._ « Uzumaki Naruto a été jugé et le verdict a été rendu : il est coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Des crimes d'une telle magnitude entraînent automatiquement la peine de mort. En tant que shinobi, il n'a le droit qu'à un seul honneur et c'est celui de mourir de la main d'un autre shinobi. », _continua la Senju._ « Que l'exécuteur s'avance. »

_Sasuke, qui se trouvait à la droite de Tsunade, fit un pas vers l'avant avant de se tourner vers la foule et de les saluer. Il se mit alors en position, une vingtaine de mètres devant Naruto. Le blond fut quasiment malade d'entendre les hurlements de joie et d'encouragement que les shinobi et les villageois poussèrent pour l'Uchiha lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il serait celui ayant l'honneur de débarrasser ce monde du "démon". _

_Un des conseillers de Tsunade prit la parole, « _Est-ce que le traître veut prononcer ses dernières paroles? »

_Naruto claqua sa langue contre son palais, réfléchissant, avant de secouer lassement la tête de gauche à droite._

_Tsunade, regardant toujours devant elle, hocha la tête une seule fois, donnant le signal à Sasuke._

_L'Uchiha eut un sourire satisfait et fit quelques mudras avant de mettre sa main droite devant lui, concentrant le chakra nécessaire à l'activation de sa technique la plus puissante, _« Chidori! »

_Naruto ne porta pas la moindre attention à la forme de son ancien coéquipier tandis que ce dernier s'approchait dangereusement de lui, le jutsu Raiton faisant résonner son nom à travers le centre du village. Le blond préférait regarder le fond de la foule, là où il avait trouvé une paire d'yeux blancs remplis de larmes. Essayant dans un ultime effort d'apporter du réconfort à l'héritière, Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire désolé._

_Puis la main de Sasuke le transperça. _

_Naruto dut retenir un cri de souffrance lorsqu'il sentit le bras de son rival passant à travers son torse, juste en dessous de sa clavicule. La blessure était fatale, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais c'était très douloureux, pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait pour sa mort._

« On dirait bien que c'en est fini de toi, Dobe. », _renifla silencieusement Sasuke alors qu'il tournait son poignet dans la blessure du blond, envoyant un éclair de douleur traverser le corps du jinchuriki._ « Tu es vraiment chanceux, tu le sais ça? T'as la chance de quitter ce monde de la même manière que tu y es entré : seul et haïs de tous. »

_La poitrine de Naruto fut atteinte de secousses alors qu'il poussait un faible rire empli de souffrance,_ « Hey, Sasuke... »

_L'Uchiha cligna des yeux et regarda son ancien coéquipier, surpris que le blond ait la force —et la capacité— de parler après une telle blessure, _« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

_Naruto donna un sourire au dernier Uchiha à Konoha, un sourire qui contenait tout la haine et l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour ceux l'entourant. L'adolescent qui avait été condamné à mort prit alors la parole avec un ton amusé, _« T'aurais pu te forcer... »

_Et, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, Uzumaki Naruto mourut, emportant avec lui la seule chose que Sasuke désirait plus que le mangekyo sharingan._

_Une victoire... _

XxxXxxX

Naruto se réveilla et s'assit lentement. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait probablement poussé un soupir d'agacement, « _Ce n'est pas mon habitude d'être nostalgique. Je n'arrive pas à me remémorer la dernière fois où un souvenir de ma précédente vie est venu me hanter._ »

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort. Aussitôt qu'il était passé "de l'autre côté", Naruto avait appris qu'il y avait _beaucoup_ plus à voir dans la vie, dans la naissance et la mort, que juste un début et une fin...parce que rien n'aurait pu être plus loin de la réalité. En fait, il était possible de considérer que la vie n'était qu'un simple prélude à la véritable existence que chaque être entamait après sa "mort".

Naruto n'était pas certain de la raison derrière ce phénomène, mais peu importe que ce soit à cause de la trahison complète de tous ceux qu'il aimait ou à cause de la manière dont il était mort, l'âme du blond avait littéralement explosé en une pluie de désespoir et de lumière après sa mort.

C'était une bien curieuse expérience que d'être répandu sur une si grande surface, n'étant rien de plus qu'une simple entité consciente. Mais il s'agissait aussi d'une bien courte expérience puisqu'elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il s'était reformé, il avait changé. Son apparence physique révélait maintenant le vide qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps faisait maintenant cinq pieds et dix pouces de haut et, malgré sa carrure assez frêle, ses muscles étaient parfaitement définis. Tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa taille, de même que ses avant-bras, était recouvert d'une couche de fourrure noire. Ses talons, ses orteils et ses doigts se terminaient tous par un appendice aussi affuté qu'une lame de rasoir. Deux ailes de cuir, rappelant celles d'une chauve-souris, étaient attachées à son dos et un long mais mince fouet lui servait de queue. Au centre de son torse, à l'endroit exact où Sasuke l'avait frappé avec son Chidori, se trouvait un trou ayant la largeur d'un bras humain qui le traversait de bord en bord. Une sorte de trace de sang noir semblait sortir de cette cavité, glissant le long de son buste.

Son visage était couvert d'un masque blanc qui avait l'apparence d'un casque de combat, et deux cornes pointaient vers le ciel, provenant des côtés de sa tête. La seule partie visible de son visage était ses deux yeux qui n'étaient plus d'un bleu électrique, mais qui étaient devenus froids, impitoyables, et d'une couleur verte. Ses pupilles étaient de couleur noir et étaient verticales, comme celles d'un chat.

Lorsque Naruto avait remarqué sa nouvelle apparence, plus bestiale et dangereuse, il avait pris la parole, « Il semblerait qu'Uzumaki Naruto est bel et bien mort après tout. Je ne suis certainement plus lui. Mon nom sera... » Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Il voulait d'un nom ayant une certaine signification. Il avait donc choisis un nom de famille proche du diable qui effrayait certains habitants des pays du nord : Lucifer. Son prénom lui était venu d'une manière étrange : il avait semble-t-il une connaissance étendue d'une nouvelle langue, l'espagnol. D'où venait cette connaissance, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il s'en inspira pour trouver son nom : El que llora (1), ou "celui qui pleure". Il avait alors repris la parole, « Oui, mon nom sera dorénavant Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

Depuis ce jour, Naruto —ou plutôt Ulquiorra— avait appris énormément de choses concernant ce qu'il était devenu. Selon ce que d'autres êtres de sa race lui avaient révélé, il était maintenant un Hollow. Et il semblerait même qu'il faisait partie d'une catégorie d'Hollow ayant une quantité inimaginable de puissance. Et il lui avait été révélé qu'il se trouvait dans une dimension appelée Hueco Mundo.

C'était là qu'Ulquiorra se réveillait après son rêve concernant son passé...

Ulquiorra se leva et se préparait à aller se percher au sommet d'une dune afin de laisser passer une nouvelle journée lorsqu'il sentit un incroyablement puissant Reiatsu —l'équivalent du chakra dans ce monde— derrière lui. Le propriétaire de cette énergie lui adressa la parole, « Bonjour. Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée? »

L'ancien shinobi se retourna et cligna une fois des yeux, seul signe trahissant sa surprise devant le fait que la source de ce massif pouvoir était...«Un shinigami? N'êtes-vous pas un peu loin de votre domaine? »

Le shinigami sourit, comme s'il trouvait cette question terriblement amusante. « C'est ce qu'on pourrait croire. », se contenta-t-il de répondre de façon évasive. « Mais permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Aizen Sosuke. J'aurais une proposition pour vous, mais j'aimerais entendre votre nom avant de vous la révéler. Vous êtes...? »

« Ulquiorra Schiffer. », répondit l'interpellé. « Un Vasto Lorde. »

« Parfait. Il y a longtemps que je cherchais quelqu'un comme vous, Ulquiorra-san. »

Le Hollow cligna une fois des yeux, « Expliquez. »

« Je suis à la recherche de puissants alliés prêts à me suivre sans hésitation. En échange, je vous donnerai plus de puissance et une position de pouvoir. », susurra Aizen. « Je vais m'emparer du trône du Roi des shinigami. », conclut-il avec conviction.

Ulquiorra se contenta de continuer de le fixer sans avoir la moindre réaction qui pourrait indiquer à son interlocuteur ce à quoi il pensait, « Je ne vois aucune utilité à obtenir plus de puissance. Je possède déjà énormément de pouvoirs, mais ils ne servent à rien puisque rien n'en justifierait l'usage. Être un Vasto Lorde est synonyme d'une existence banale. Je m'assieds ici et je continue d'exister. Rien de plus. »

Le shinigami hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce que le Hollow semblait vouloir dire, « Je vois. Peut-être préfèreriez-vous dans ce cas que je vous offre un but? » Ulquiorra ne réagit d'aucune manière, attendant patiemment et silencieusement qu'Aizen s'explique. « J'ai dit être à la recherche de puissants alliés pour m'aider à conquérir le trône du Roi. Avec ce projet vient le but de me suivre et d'accomplir quelque chose de grandiose, Ulquiorra-san. », continua le traître. « Rejoignez-moi et je pourrai vous conférer d'immenses pouvoirs ainsi qu'une raison de les utiliser. »

L'ancien shinobi ne dit rien, considérant la proposition. Qu'avait-il à perdre? Sa vie? Un tel concept était inutile après la mort...Et il n'avait aucun orgueil —ni aucun sentiment d'ailleurs—, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun problème à suivre un chef. Pour être honnête, tout devait être mieux qu'une vie inerte comme il vivait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps déjà.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le Vasto Lorde s'avança et inclina la tête devant le shinigami, « Je vous suivrai, Aizen-sama. »

XxxXxxX

(Quelques siècles plus tard)

Ulquiorra avait suivi Aizen loyalement tel qu'il l'avait voué. Le shinigami avait utilisé un étrange petit orbe qui lui avait permis de retirer son masque, le transformant ainsi en ce qui était appelé un Arrancar. Le nouvellement transformé avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait découvert que son apparence humaine était diamétralement opposée à ce qu'elle était lorsqu'il était en vie. Il n'avait plus de "moustaches" sur les joues, ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds, et même les cicatrices de son temps en tant que shinobi étaient absentes. Sous sa forme d'Arrancar, ses pouvoirs de Hollow étaient scellés dans une épée appelée un Zanpakuto qu'il portait à la ceinture. Ulquiorra avait maintenant un teint très pâle et des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules; une mèche de cheveux passait entre ses yeux. Deux marques traversaient son visage, partant de ses yeux verts et rejoignant le bas de ses joues, ce qui donnait à ces marques des formes de "larmes". Contrairement à lorsqu'il était vivant, Ulquiorra était maintenant toujours très inexpressif, bien que son visage ait une expression mélancolique, ce qui allait à l'encontre de son caractère froid et impitoyable.

Plusieurs choses étaient arrivées durant toutes les années qu'il avait passées au service d'Aizen. Ulquiorra avait pris volontairement la place du quatrième plus puissant des Arrancar dans le groupe d'élite du shinigami renégat : l'Espada. Il se souvenait du temps qu'il avait passé sur terre lorsqu'il était le centre d'intérêt de bon nombre de personnes, à cause de son statut de jinchuriki. Il ne voulait plus se démarquer des autres, alors il n'avait montré que sa première Resurrección à Aizen, gardant sa véritable forme pour lui-même. Ayant déjà vu la Resurrección de tous les autres Espada, il savait que s'il avait révélé sa segunda etapa, il aurait non seulement été encore une fois considéré comme une anomalie puisqu'il était le seul à avoir une deuxième forme libérée, mais il aurait en plus été propulsé au rang de primera. Il ne voulait vraiment plus être le centre d'attention de qui que ce soit, alors il était plus que satisfait de sa position en tant que supposé quatrième plus puissant.

Mais malgré sa réticence quant à la révélation de tous ses pouvoirs, Ulquiorra avait servis Aizen au mieux de ses capacités, faisant tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait sans question, sans hésitation, sans remord.

Il avait kidnappé une humaine connue sous le nom d'Orihime Inoue. Il avait même combattu un ennuyant humain nommé Kurosaki Ichigo. Un insecte qui lui rappelait étrangement Uzumaki Naruto. Un insecte qui croyait avoir les capacités de le combattre, lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Eh bien, peut-être cet insecte avait-il raison après tout. Parce qu'il était certainement puissant pour un humain. La preuve en étant la condition actuelle d'Ulquiorra.

Le Vasto Lorde cligna des yeux et fixa son regard dans celui du shinigami qui se tenait devant lui. Le Hollow pouvait déjà sentir son corps en train de partir en poussière. Ulquiorra Schiffer s'était souvenu de son temps en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto. Il s'était souvenu à quel point les pouvoirs de guérison du kyuubi étaient utiles. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de rester en vie aussi longtemps. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de sacrifier la chance d'obtenir plus de puissance afin d'avoir la possibilité de conserver sa capacité de régénération. Mais même avec cette capacité, il ne pouvait pas totalement guérir les blessures qu'il avait subies. Il ne pouvait pas reformer les organes qui avaient été oblitérés, « Tue-moi. »

Ichigo fit un pas vers l'arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'il regardait le corps d'Ulquiorra en train de disparaître. Le rouquin n'était pas satisfait. Il était même déçu. Il n'avait pas été celui qui avait battu Ulquiorra. Il n'était même pas parvenu à _toucher_ l'Espada lorsque ce dernier l'avait pris au sérieux. La seule raison pour laquelle Ulquiorra était présentement en train de mourir était parce qu'Ichigo s'était soudainement transformé en un monstrueux Hollow en plein milieu du combat. C'est ce raisonnement qui le poussa à donner une réponse inattendue, « Non. »

« Qu'as-tu dit? », questionna l'Espada avec surprise, incapable de cacher ce sentiment alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort.

« Je ne le ferai pas! », s'exclama Ichigo avec conviction. « Je...Je ne veux pas gagner comme ça! »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'élargirent alors qu'ils redevenaient verts; il venait tout juste de quitter sa forme de Resurrección. Il regarda à l'horizon et poussa un soupir, « Tu n'as jamais fait tel qu'anticipé jusqu'au tout dernier moment, Kurosaki Ichigo... » L'Espada retourna la tête vers la femme qu'il avait kidnappée et vit qu'elle le regardait avec remords, un fait qui surprit grandement le Hollow nihiliste, « ...Juste au moment où je commençais à m'intéresser à votre race... » Ulquiorra tendit une main en direction d'Inoue, gardant l'expression sur son visage toujours aussi impassible, « Est-ce que je t'effraie, femme? »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Ulquiorra garda son regard fixé dans celui de la rouquine pour un court instant, conservant toujours son bras tendu vers elle. Il avait déjà posé cette même question un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'Aizen avait déclaré qu'Orihime Inoue n'avait plus la moindre utilité. Il lui avait posé exactement la même question, curieux de savoir si l'humaine craignait sa mort imminente maintenant qu'elle ne servait plus à rien. Mais cette fois, il avait posé cette question pour une toute autre raison. Il était lui-même, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ennemi des shinigami, en train de mourir et pourtant...elle semblait plus affectée par l'idée de la mort d'Ulquiorra Schiffer qu'elle ne l'avait été par l'idée de la mort d'Orihime Inoue...Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Je vois... » Il rétracta sa main tandis qu'il sentait son corps commencer à se désagréger plus intensément. Il regarda apathiquement la femme alors qu'elle essayait de rapidement lui tendre la main, comme pour essayer de lui offrir un point d'ancrage dans ce monde. « ...Maintenant je vois... », continua Ulquiorra au moment où son bras se dispersait lui aussi. Une sensation de plénitude l'envahit alors qu'il continuait mentalement sa phrase pour lui-même, « _Son cœur était juste là..._ » Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et expira l'air de ses poumons pour la dernière fois au Hueco Mundo, son corps se dissolvant complètement en poussière, s'éparpillant avec le vent. « _...juste là, au creux de mes mains..._ »

* * *

(1) Juste une petite note pour dire que, en espagnol, deux « L » collés ensemble (comme dans **ll**ora) se prononcent comme un « Y ». Donc, « llora » se prononce « yora ». Ainsi, « me llamo » (je m'appelle) se prononce « me yamo »...et ainsi de suite. Aussi, le « que » dans « El que llora » se prononce comme « qué » ou encore « quai » tandis que « El » se prononce littéralement « L ». On a donc au total : « El que llora » = « L qué yora »

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'en dites-vous?

Si vous aimez cette histoire, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire "Le Vide ne demande qu'à être comblé" publié par "levittas"

Levittas: Je ne cherche pas à te faire concurence ^^

P.S. Je viens de prendre une décision: je vais poster la suite de cette histoire disons...samedi prochain (21 juillet 2012). CEPENDANT! Si j'ai quinze commentaires avant cette date...eh bien, disons que je vais poster le prochain chapitre à ce moment ^^.

Qu'on se comprenne bien: je ne prends PAS l'histoire en otage. Peu importe le nombre de review, la suite sera postée samedi prochain. Il est simplement POSSIBLE pour vous de l'avoir plus tôt si vous prenez un peu de temps pour me faire part de votre avis concernant cette histoire. On pourrait parler de "récompense de bonne conduite" plutôt que de "situation d'otage" XD

Bien sûr, je parle de 15 reviews de 15 personnes différentes ^^.

De plus...je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à commenter pour le moment...mais j'aprécierais s'il était possible d'avoir un peu plus que "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas". Merci ^^


	2. Une vie après la vie

Eh bien...voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai décidé de poster la suite maintenant...parce que je suis sur le point d'aller me coucher et que (selon mes calculs savants et scientifiques) il doit être environ 3h30 au matin du samedi 21 juillet. Alors voilà...

Bonne lecture

**LISEZ BIEN LE P.S. À LA FIN DU COMMENTAIRE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une vie après la vie

Une lumière blanche. Huh, qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait en fait une lumière blanche après la mort? Ulquiorra cligna des yeux avec surprise lorsqu'il constata ce fait plutôt inusité. Puis il cligna une autre fois des yeux avec surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait la capacité physique de cligner des yeux...il avait donc un corps?

« Ne suis-je pas mort? », questionna-t-il à haute voix tout en regardant autour de lui. Tout ce qui l'entourait était cette aveuglante lumière blanche. Il baissa alors les yeux vers son propre corps et son visage revêtit une émotion pour la première fois en plus d'un siècle d'existence en tant que Hollow : l'incompréhension. La moitié gauche de son corps était telle qu'il s'y attendait : vêtue de son habit d'Espada, son Zanpakuto niché confortablement contre sa taille. Mais sa moitié droite...De ce côté, il était vêtu de vêtements qu'il avait quasiment oubliés. Un habit orange fluorescent le couvrait des pieds à la tête, et un étui à kunai était fixé à sa cuisse. « Quelle est cette folie? », s'interrogea Ulquiorra lorsqu'il eut terminé d'examiner la dichotomie entre la partie droite et la partie gauche de son corps. Son ancienne vie, Uzumaki Naruto, et sa vie présente, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

« _Je te souhaite la bienvenue, Uzumaki Naruto et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je ne trouve aucun plaisir à prononcer cette phrase : "Je t'attendais"._ »

L'interpellé tourna sa tête, et ses yeux, présentement différents l'un de l'autre, s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se retrouva debout dans une vaste salle blanche, juste devant un tout aussi immense trône blanc, « Serait-ce...? »

L'occupant du trône hocha la tête tout en baissant le regard vers l'âme divisée, « _Il s'agit de la salle du trône que ton Aizen-sama désire si ardemment s'approprier. J'ai plusieurs noms. Le Roi des shinigami, Kami, Bouddha, Zeus, Jupiter, Jéhovah, Dieu..._ » Les yeux d'Ulquiorra reprirent leur apparence apathique usuelle malgré la confusion qui s'était emparée de son esprit. Devant lui se trouvait le dirigeant qu'Aizen croyait être inexistant. Ce dirigeant semblait n'être qu'un humain âgé de dix ans tout au plus. Un simple enfant même aux yeux des humains dont la vie était plus qu'éphémère. L'enfant n'avait pas de cheveux, mais sa tête était plutôt couverte de dessins détaillés. Les yeux de l'entité devant lui étaient d'une myriade de couleurs différentes, passant du bleu au rouge au vert au violet à chaque seconde; toutes les couleurs du spectre y passaient. Cet enfant, Kami, était vêtu d'un simple habit qui consistait en une paire de pantalons larges faits de soie ainsi que d'une...chemise hawaiienne recouverte de fleurs rouges et vertes? Étrange...L'être omniprésent reprit la parole, « _Ne vas-tu pas me saluer, Uzumaki Naruto et Ulquiorra Schiffer?_ » L'Espada hocha lentement la tête et inclina son buste de quelques degrés vers l'avant, démontrant avec réticence son respect pour l'être devant lui. Il était simplement incapable de trouver des paroles qui seraient dignes d'être prononcées devant le dieu. « _Je suppose qu'il s'agit du mieux auquel je serais en droit de m'attendre._ », soupira Kami, secouant tristement la tête de gauche à droite. « _Et maintenant, je suppose que tu désires connaître la raison de ton apparition ici malgré le fait que tu devrais selon toute prédiction être mort?_ »

Prouvant une fois de plus son apathie envers le monde l'entourant, Ulquiorra reprit rapidement sa contenance et hocha calmement la tête, « Exact. Kurosaki Ichigo a détruit mon corps. Je ne devrais plus exister. Je n'ai aucune raison d'exister. »

Le Roi des shinigami poussa un autre soupir de tristesse alors qu'il posait son menton sur ses mains qui étaient jointes devant lui. Il posa alors son regard sur l'Espada à l'apparence divisée, « _Tu devrais cependant avoir une raison d'être. Il est vrai que je suis Dieu, mais je ne peux pas contrôler la destinée. Néanmoins, l'histoire d'Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas censée prendre fin de la manière dont elle s'est close. Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas supposé mourir au jeune âge de treize ans. Tu n'aurais pas non plus dû avoir à porter le fardeau du kyuubi. Ce n'était pas ton rôle._ »

« La destinée ne signifie rien. Peu importe ce que vous dites, Uzumaki Naruto a été le réceptacle du kyuubi et sa vie a pris fin lors de ses treize ans. », déclara passivement l'Espada.

« _Il est vrai que tout cela est arrivé, mais ce n'était pas supposé se produire ainsi._ », insista gentiment le dieu. « _C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai invoqué ici. Mais j'aurais d'abord une question pour toi. Une question concernant ton apparence._ » Ulquiorra baissa une fois de plus ses yeux vers son propre corps, s'examinant attentivement. Ulquiorra, l'Espada ; Naruto, le shinobi. « _Qui es-tu? Es-tu Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato et jinchuriki du puissant renard que votre race a appelé kyuubi? Ou es-tu Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada au service d'Aizen?_ », questionna le Roi. « _Réponds à ma question sans crainte d'être jugé._ »

Ulquiorra étira ses deux mains devant lui et les examina. Sa main gauche, pâle et musclée, et sa main droite, plus foncée et moins ferme. Il leva les yeux vers le dieu devant lui et répondit avec un regard tout aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude, n'accordant aucune importance à qui son interlocuteur pouvait bien être, « Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer. J'ai trouvé un plus grand but et une meilleure raison d'être en tant qu'Espada qu'en tant que shinobi de Konoha. »

Le Roi des shinigami hocha la tête, comprenant l'allusion de l'âme, « _Je vois. Mais réponds à cette question. Tu dis avoir trouvé une meilleure raison d'être en tant qu'Ulquiorra qu'en tant que Naruto. Qu'en est-il de cette Hyuuga dénommée Hinata? As-tu trouvé qui que ce soit au Hueco Mundo qui pourrait la remplacer?_ »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent quelque peu lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Hinata?

XxxXxxX

_« Parce que je t'aime, Naruto-kun. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je voulais que tu le saches. Je voulais que tu saches que même si tout le monde t'a abandonné, je serai toujours à tes côtés. » _

XxxXxxX

Ulquiorra détourna les yeux du regard du Roi des shinigami et baissa la tête pour regarder le côté de son corps représentant Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata. La seule et unique âme, qu'elle soit humaine, Hollow ou shinigami, qui avait essayé d'être là pour lui. La seule personne qui avait été là pour supporter Uzumaki Naruto avant sa mort. Le plus proche qu'il avait rencontré après sa mort était Orihime Inoue. Elles avaient toutes les deux le même feu, la même volonté. La même gentillesse inconditionnelle dans leur âme. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Ulquiorra avait persécuté Kurosaki Ichigo de façon aussi prononcée. Le rouquin lui rappelait des souvenirs de son temps en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto. Un adolescent prêt à tout faire pour ceux qu'il aimait. Quelqu'un n'abandonnant jamais, peu importent les difficultés rencontrées. Tous deux ayant un démon en eux. Tous deux agissant avant de réfléchir. Tous deux plutôt entêté et simple d'esprit. Les comparaisons étaient infinies...L'Espada n'était pas certain qu'il était fier de lui-même pour avoir puni un humain d'avoir inconsciemment fait remonter des souvenirs, mais Ulquiorra avait senti qu'il fallait que ce soit fait. Il fallait que Kurosaki Ichigo se rende compte de sa propre bêtise, de sa propre idiotie devant la foi inébranlable qu'il avait envers ses amis. Ça n'avait pas aidé Uzumaki Naruto et ça n'allait pas aider Kurosaki Ichigo.

Du moins, c'était ce que l'Espada avait cru.

« Je ne nécessite pas la présence d'Hyuuga Hinata. J'ai déjà acquis le cœur d'Orihime Inoue. », répondit finalement l'Espada.

« _Son cœur?_ » Le dieu souleva un sourcil, « _Es-tu réellement capable de mépriser l'existence de cette Hyuuga d'une manière si absolue, Ulquiorra Schiffer?_ »

L'interpellé ne réagit aucunement, son visage restant impassible, « Hyuuga Hinata est mieux sans moi. Elle porte en elle un amour qui ne pourra jamais exister. Rien de ce que j'ai pu voir au cours de ma vie ne s'en approchait, alors son existence est impossible. Hyuuga Hinata devra trouver un autre être plus crédule pour remplacer son prétendu amour. »

Kami se leva en secouant la tête. Il se dirigea alors jusqu'à une simple photo encadrée qui décorait le mur à sa gauche. Ulquiorra aurait pu jurer que cet ornement n'était pas présent une seconde auparavant. Le Roi des shinigami tourna la tête pour regarder son invité et il fit un geste en direction de ce dernier pour lui demander de le rejoindre. Ulquiorra obéit et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne côté à côté avec la divinité. « _À travers cette peinture, je peux observer tout ce qu'il est possible d'observer dans le monde des humains. Permets-moi de te montrer la Hyuuga Hinata que tu as tenté de renier._ »

Le cuatro Espada regarda la représentation être envahie par une vive lumière bleue pour une fraction de seconde. Lorsque la lumière se fut éclipsée, il vit quelque chose qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

Konoha

Le point de vue était élevé, comme s'ils étaient à dos d'oiseau. Il pouvait apercevoir tous les endroits qu'il avait un jour appréciés. Le monument des Hokage. Les grandes portes du village. La tour où se trouvait le bureau qu'il convoitait tant lorsqu'il était jeune et naïf. Même le stand de ramen Ichiraku.

La scène changea soudainement pour révéler une chambre à coucher bien entretenue et les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'adoucirent pour la première fois en plus de cinq siècles lorsqu'il vit Hinata, agenouillée devant un genre de petit mausolée. Elle semblait être en plein milieu d'une prière pour la personne à qui le mausolée était dédié. Ulquiorra ressentit quasiment de la nostalgie lorsqu'il repensa à tout le temps qu'il avait perdu, du temps qu'il aurait pu passer avec cette femme.

Il venait de faire une bien curieuse constatation. Plusieurs siècles étaient passés au Hueco Mundo et pourtant, il semblerait que seules trois courtes années se soient écoulées à Konoha. De plus, Kurosaki Ichigo et ses amis étaient censés venir du monde des humains, mais leur propre monde des humains n'avait aucun lien avec les ninjas. Il allait devoir faire des recherches à ce propos...en supposant qu'il en ait le loisir. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit envoyé en enfer...

Hinata était maintenant une merveilleuse jeune femme. Ses cheveux couleur lavande foncé avaient poussé et ils étaient maintenant attachés en plein centre de son dos. Elle portait une légère veste grise et violette ainsi qu'une paire de pantalons ninja. Ulquiorra avait un peu de difficulté à s'en assurer à partir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il semblerait aussi que le tour de poitrine de la femme ait drastiquement augmenté, la rendant immensément plus féminine.

« _Elle a prié devant ce mausolée dans sa chambre à tous les jours depuis ton exécution. Sans manquer la moindre journée sauf lors de ses missions hors du village. Dans ces cas, elle priait la nuit avant de s'endormir._ », intervint le Dieu. « _Elle prie aussi tous les matins et juste avant de partir pour ses mission._ »

Ne voulant pas sauter aux conclusions qui se seraient imposées d'elles-mêmes même à un dégénéré de la cervelle tel Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra se trouva forcé de poser la question, « Pour qui prie-t-elle? »

« _Je te laisse le soin de le deviner par toi-même._ »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'élargirent un peu tandis que la scène dépeinte par la représentation devant eux changeait encore une fois. Cette fois, la vue était juste au-dessus de l'épaule de la femme. Les yeux de l'Arrancar s'agrandirent encore un peu lorsqu'il vit la multitude de photos d'Uzumaki Naruto qui se trouvaient là. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds et au sourire innocent. Près des photos, on pouvait voir un bandeau de Konoha plutôt délabré, et derrière ce bandeau se trouvait un bol de ramen ébréché.

Soudainement, la voix d'Hinata résonna à travers la salle, « Naruto-kun. Tu me manques. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, parce que le village n'est plus du tout ce qu'il était quand tu étais avec moi. Tout va mal ici. » La femme ferma les yeux et semblait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions, « Le Conseil a détrôné l'Hokage et il est maintenant le dirigeant de Konoha. Tout le monde a changé. Je ne comprends toujours pas et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour que ton rêve se réalise, mais je te promets que j'essaie encore...S'il le faut, je deviendrai moi-même Hokage, c'est une promesse. Et je ne brise jamais mes promesses, parce que c'est mon nindo!...Je voudrais tellement te voir, Naruto-kun. »

Ulquiorra détourna le regard et s'en retourna à l'endroit où il était apparu, devant le trône de la divinité, tandis que la Hyuuga continuait de prier pour que son âme trouve la paix. Pour une raison qui échappait à l'Espada, il était incapable de regarder ou d'écouter plus longtemps cette femme se lamenter de telle sorte. Il se retourna vers le dieu, « Quel est le but d'une telle mise en scène? Suis-je censé ressentir une quelconque forme de remord pour les actes que j'ai commis? Suis-je supposé chercher à me repentir? Est-ce une punition pour l'aide que j'ai apportée à Aizen-sama? »

Le Roi de shinigami secoua la tête, « _Rien de tel. J'ai bon espoir que ce que je viens de te montrer sera suffisant pour t'insuffler un nouveau but._ »

« Un but? » Ulquiorra fixa son regard impassible dans celui de la divinité, « Quel but espérez-vous inspirer en me montrant des images d'un monde duquel j'ai été arraché il y a fort longtemps? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre, Kami sourit, « _Je crois que tu pourrais bien être tenté de trouver un nouveau but à cause de la raison m'ayant poussé à te faire apparaître devant moi. Je t'offre cette possibilité en tant qu'une sorte d'amendement de ma part. Une sorte d'excuse pour t'avoir laissé mourir si jeune et d'une telle manière. Je suis prêt à te laisser retourner parmi les vivants, sur ta terre d'origine. Je peux te retourner sur le continent des cinq grandes nations élémentaires sous la forme que tu désires._ »

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. », avoua l'Espada. Retourner sur terre? Il venait pourtant de mourir aux mains du Hollow enfermé dans l'âme de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« _Que désires-tu? Préfères-tu que je laisse le cours des choses se dérouler sans intervenir? Dans ce cas, tu seras envoyé en enfer à cause de toutes les actions que tu as commises lorsque tu étais Ulquiorra Schiffer sous les ordres d'Aizen Sosuke. Ou peut-être préfères-tu retourner sur ta terre d'origine en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto ou en tant qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer afin d'être réuni avec la femme qui t'aime toujours?_ »

« Uzumaki Naruto fut tué par ceux qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille. Il ne retournera jamais à son village natal. Mais je ne souhaite pas particulièrement me rendre en enfer. », répondit passivement Ulquiorra. « Je suis un Espada. Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer, et rien ne changera ce fait. »

La divinité d'apparence enfantine servit un regard perçant à son interlocuteur avant de retourner à son trône, laissant la peinture derrière lui. Elle était gelée sur l'image d'Hinata priant pour que Naruto trouve enfin tout ce qu'il cherchait là où il était. L'enfant prit la parole, « _Tu désires continuer ton existence en tant qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. Lorsque tu étais un Espada, tu étais parmi ceux qui te respectaient pour ton charisme ou à cause de la crainte que tu leur infligeais. Les autres Arrancar te voyaient pour ce que tu étais. Ton pouvoir était le tien et tu étais suffisamment fort pour réaliser ce que tu voulais. Je ne peux pas te blâmer de vouloir rester sous cette forme. Uzumaki Naruto fut tué par ses proches tandis qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer est mort d'une mort d'Espada, une mort plus digne. Tu dois vraiment haïr Konoha._ »

« Je ne ressens aucune haine pour Konoha. Je ne ressens rien pour le village m'ayant condamné. Cependant, si je peux échapper à l'enfer, je suis prêt à retourner sur terre pour tenter de vivre une nouvelle vie. Une vie complète cette fois-ci. »

Le Roi des shinigami hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Ulquiorra, « _Tu as donc pris ta décision. Bien. Je donne en cet instant même la vie à Ulquiorra Schiffer et tu recevras une seconde chance pour vivre sur ta terre natale._ » La divinité posa la main sur l'épaule droite de l'âme devant lui, le côté d'Uzumaki Naruto. « _Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas un peu curieux de voir comment ton monde évoluera avec un Espada bien vivant et aussi puissant que toi en son sein._ »

Ulquiorra ressentit une sensation de chaleur traverser tout son corps et il baissa les yeux pour voir la moitié appartenant à Naruto disparaître tandis que son uniforme d'Espada reprenait ses droits. Lorsque la partie "Naruto" qui était toujours en lui fut disparue et qu'il fut encore une fois totalement Ulquiorra, l'Arrancar fut envahi par la même sensation de plénitude que juste avant sa mort aux mains du Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo. Il leva alors les yeux vers le dieu qui se tenait à quelques pas devant lui.

« _Tu te réveilleras dans une forêt entre le pays du vent et le pays du feu. Néanmoins, si tu me permets, j'aimerais te donner un dernier conseil avant que tu ne me quittes. Dirige-toi vers Sunagakure. Ton ami Gaara semble avoir grand besoin de ton aide._ »

La dernière chose que vit Ulquiorra avant que sa vision ne soit emplie de lumière blanche le laissa sans voix. Le Roi des shinigami avait incliné son buste de manière à ce qu'il fasse un angle de quarante-cinq degrés avec le sol...

Kami s'était incliné devant lui...

XxxXxxX

Ulquiorra se réveilla une nouvelle fois et ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt lorsqu'il ressentit cette sensation d'un passé lointain. C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il était étendu sur un lit de gazon humide. Pour l'Arrancar, cette sensation était quasiment étrangère et oubliée. Il redécouvrait la sensation après avoir passé plusieurs siècles avec comme seul environnement du sable et rien d'autre. Ulquiorra aurait été plus que satisfait de rester étendu, comme ça, sur le sol pour le reste de la journée, ressentant la rosée du matin couler le long de sa peau. Malheureusement pour lui, les mots du Roi des shinigami résonnèrent dans son esprit :

"_Dirige-toi vers Sunagakure. Ton ami Gaara semble avoir grand besoin de ton aide._"

Lorsqu'il se remémora ce conseil, l'Espada se remit posément sur pieds et, utilisant son Pesquisa (littéralement "recherche"), essaya de localiser son vieil ami, frère de fardeau. Il ne se souvenait malheureusement pas de la signature énergétique du fils du Yondaime Kazekage, alors il se contenta plutôt de repérer le plus grand rassemblement d'énergie proche. Eut-il été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait froncé les sourcils avec agacement lorsqu'il repéra deux très larges rassemblements d'humains, et c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint d'une autre des directives du Roi des shinigami :

"_ Tu te réveilleras dans une forêt entre le pays du vent et le pays du feu._"

Il se concentra alors un peu plus et parvint à trouver une différence entre les deux assemblements. Un avait une énergie indomptable et sauvage, libre. L'autre avait plutôt une énergie violente et englobante, cherchant la dominance. Ulquiorra en déduisit correctement que le premier était le village caché du pays du vent tandis que l'autre était l'équivalent du pays du feu. L'énergie violente provenait probablement du fait que la majorité du chakra dans Hi no Kuni était d'élément feu, un élément pour le moins violent. L'autre énergie, celle qui était libre, était vraisemblablement celle représentant Kaze no Kuni, un pays représentant un élément qui pouvait aisément être qualifié de libre : le vent. Au moment même où il arriva à cette conclusion, l'Espada ignora l'énergie violente et se concentra sur l'autre agglomération qu'il pouvait sentir. Il accumula son Reiatsu et, en un instant, disparut avec comme seul signe de son départ un petit son de statique.

Ulquiorra utilisa le Sonido à plusieurs reprises pour quitter la verdoyante forêt dans laquelle il s'était réveillé et, après quelques minutes, pénétra un immense désert. Il n'était jamais allé à Suna auparavant lors de sa précédente vie, alors il fut vaguement intéressé de voir les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation, répandues à travers les dunes. Tandis qu'il volait littéralement à toute vitesse au-dessus du sol, il nota un temple délabré et une statue rongée par le temps. Selon ce qu'il pouvait voir, le désert ne s'était pas toujours rendu aussi loin dans les terres et il y avait autrefois ici une immense cité. D'une certaine façon, ça lui rappelait le Hueco Mundo. Las Noches étant l'exception, tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde des Hollow étaient des ruines et du sable blanc à perte de vue.

Après quelques Sonido supplémentaires, Ulquiorra se retrouva en vue de ce qui ne pouvait être que sa destination, Sunagakure no Sato. Il n'était pas suffisamment haut dans les airs pour voir au-dessus de la muraille entourant le village, mais il pouvait quand même voir plusieurs ninjas qui étaient amassés dans une faille qui traversait la muraille de part en part ; probablement l'entrée et ses gardes. L'Espada fit usage d'un dernier Sonido pour se retrouver à une courte distance du village, aisément faisable à la marche. Il était réapparu derrière une dune afin de ne pas alerter inutilement les shinobi du village.

Avant de sortir de derrière sa cachette, il baissa les yeux vers son apparence et referma le haut de son uniforme blanc d'Espada, couvrant le trou qui était toujours en plein à la base de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas le temps de se questionner sur la raison pour laquelle il pouvait survivre en tant qu'humain malgré une "blessure" pareille, alors il mit ses mains dans ses poches comme l'était son habitude et sortit en marchant de la cachette que fournissait la dune. Il s'avança lentement en direction de l'entrée du village.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de sa destination pour pouvoir identifier les personnes se tenant devant l'entrée, Ulquiorra ressentit, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, un accès de colère animale. Sa colère était dirigée envers les personnes se tenant devant deux ninjas de Suna.

Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura ainsi qu'Uchiha Sasuke se tenaient devant lui. Il y avait un quatrième ninja de Konoha, mais Ulquiorra ne le connaissait pas alors il l'ignora. L'Espada fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main s'était inconsciemment dirigée vers la garde de son épée, prête à trancher le corps de ceux lui faisant dos. Il détruisit instantanément cet instinct et s'approcha en douceur, aussi calme que possible. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se tenait à la droite de Kakashi, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, que les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna le remarquèrent. Ils firent un petit bond vers l'arrière lorsqu'ils virent le pâle et maigre adolescent, se tenant là comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de leur groupe. La main de chacun des ninjas se dirigea vers leur arme personnelle.

« Identifiez-vous! D'où arrivez-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous ici? », questionna un shinobi de Suna, un homme dont la moitié du visage était dissimulée derrière un petit rideau de tissu blanc.

Ulquiorra posa son regard vide sur l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole et nota nonchalamment qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien sensei de Gaara. Quel était son nom déjà? Boken? Baki? Baka? « Je suis connu sous le nom d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Je suis un visiteur d'un royaume éloigné, Hueco Mundo. J'ai fait un long voyage pour venir voir un shinobi de Suna. Sabaku no Gaara. »

« Le Kazekage? Quelle est la raison de votre visite? Que voulez-vous de Kazekage-sama? », demanda à savoir Baki, se préparant à défendre son chef de cet "Ulquiorra" si ce dernier lui donnait un raison de le faire.

« Il est Kazekage? », songea à voix haute l'Espada, surpris que le jinchuriki soit parvenu à atteindre un rang si prestigieux. « Intéressant. Pourquoi désires-tu connaître la raison de ma visite, ninja? Les ambassadeurs n'ont-ils plus le droit de voir votre Kazekage? »

« Normalement oui, mais... » Baki abaissa un peu sa garde lorsqu'il sentit que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'intentions hostiles, « ...Gaara-sama a été kidnappé. »

Ulquiorra cligna une fois des yeux. Qui pourrait bien vouloir kidnapper Gaara? Ou plutôt, qui serait suffisamment fort/stupide considérant les impressionnants pouvoirs du rouquin? C'était probablement ce que Kami voulait dire lorsqu'il avait parlé du besoin pressant d'aide pour Gaara. L'Espada décida d'essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations, « Comment? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un ambassadeur de...c'est quoi déjà? Hueco Mundo? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ça? », intervint finalement Kakashi, regardant l'Arrancar avec son air endormi habituel, air qu'Uzumaki Naruto avait détesté de son vivant...la première fois du moins. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, l'épouvantail n'avait pas du tout changé d'apparence depuis la mort de son ancien élève. Il portait toujours la même veste de Jonin, les mêmes pantalons noirs, les mêmes gants, mais surtout, le même masque. Son bandeau frontal était toujours glissé devant son sharingan.

« Mes motifs sont les miens, shinobi de Konoha. », répondit posément Ulquiorra, tournant la tête pour regarder l'Hatake pour la première fois. Inconsciemment, le Jonin expérimenté fit un pas vers l'arrière et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ces yeux verts sans pitié. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise sous le regard vide de cet adolescent, les yeux de ce dernier étant fendus tels ceux d'un chat. Il se souvenait avoir déjà vu des yeux ayant une forme semblable, mais il essayait de ne plus penser à _lui_. « Pour l'instant, je veux que ma question trouve une réponse afin que je puisse localiser Gaara et conclure mes affaires avec lui. »

« Ouais? Eh bien ça risque d'être difficile puisque Gaara a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, Baka! Ou peut-être que t'avais pas compris? »

« Sakura, silence. », coupa le ninja copieur.

Ulquiorra posa brièvement son regard froid sur la femme avant de retourner son attention sur Baki, « L'Akatsuki? Ils ont enlevé votre kage? »

L'ancien sensei de Gaara regarda Sakura avec une expression contrariée, indiquant clairement que le Jonin n'avait pas prévu révéler à un inconnu un détail aussi crucial concernant l'enlèvement du Kazekage. Selon Baki, ces informations ne devaient être communiquées que sur une base de nécessité. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière, alors il reporta son regard sur Ulquiorra et il hocha la tête, « Oui. Kazekage-sama les a combattus, mais il a été vaincu par un des membres de l'Akatsuki lorsqu'il a tenté de protéger le village, négligeant sa propre sécurité. Il a plus tard été confirmé que deux membres de cette organisation étaient présents. »

L'Arrancar hocha imperceptiblement la tête alors qu'il assimilait cette nouvelle donnée, « Je suppose que je peux présumer que Konoha est ici dans le but d'assister au sauvetage du Kazekage. Sans aucun doute avec l'intention de créer une dette que Suna devrait plus tard rembourser en leur faisant une faveur. C'est un scénario beaucoup plus plausible que s'ils étaient simplement venus offrir leur aide par bonté et par inquiétude véritable. » Le seul œil visible de Kakashi se rétrécit, tout comme ceux de Sasuke et de Sakura, mais personne ne chercha à le contredire. Le ninja de Konoha qu'Ulquiorra ne connaissait pas n'eut pas la moindre réaction, restant quasiment aussi inexpressif que l'Espada lui-même.

Un peu déstabilisé, Baki hocha lentement la tête, « Il semblerait en effet que Konoha ait envoyé des représentants pour nous offrir de l'aide. Ces ninjas sont arrivés quelques instants avant que vous n'apparaissiez, Ulquiorra-dono. Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous? Nous nous dirigions vers la tour du Kazekage. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous offrir votre assistance afin de retrouver Gaara-sama? Vous auriez ainsi plus de chance de pouvoir conclure les affaires pour lesquelles vous étiez venu. »

Ulquiorra inclina la tête, « Bien qu'une telle mascarade soit superflue, j'ai une requête à formuler. Dans le but de localiser votre Kazekage, est-ce que vous auriez un échantillon de son chakra? »

Un regard confus apparut sur le visage de Baki, « Pourquoi? »

« Je dois simplement me refamiliariser avec la signature énergétique de Gaara. Il ne me faudra alors pas longtemps avant de le repérer. », expliqua calmement l'Espada. « Ma dernière conversation avec Gaara remonte à il y a un certain moment et je ne me souviens plus des mouvements précis de son énergie. »

Baki souleva un sourcil intéressé, « Vous êtes donc un shinobi? »

Aucune réaction ne vint barrer le visage d'Ulquiorra lorsqu'il répondit à la question, « Peut-être dans une autre vie.»

« Je vois. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on pourrait faire pour vous fournir un échantillon de son chakra. Il n'a jamais été malade ni blessé quand on était dans le désert, alors je suis quasiment certain que même l'hôpital ne nous aiderait pas de ce côté. Mais on peut quand même tenter notre chance... » Après un court instant où le Jonin de Suna semblait assez mal à l'aise, il prit la parole sur un ton contrit, « Veuillez m'excuser, mais pour être honnête je ne suis pas confortable avec l'idée que vous vous promeniez dans notre village avec une arme. La situation est déjà assez tendue comme ça. » Il glissa alors un regard vers le katana qui pendait à la taille du supposé ambassadeur.

L'Espada posa lui aussi son regard sur son Zanpakuto avant de le sortir, d'un geste vif et précis, de son fourreau et de le tendre vers son interlocuteur. « Je vais le récupérer en quittant. », mentionna-t-il. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de se départir de son arme durant son séjour à Suna. Après tout, ces humains n'avaient pas la force ni les habiletés nécessaires pour percer son Hierro, alors l'idée même que quiconque dans ce village puisse le blesser était risible dans le meilleur des cas.

Baki hésita pour un instant, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il venait tout juste d'exiger. Pour la plupart des épéistes, qu'ils soient samouraï ou shinobi, leur épée était leur vie; c'était une part d'eux-mêmes. Le ninja de Suna savait très bien qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à l'ambassadeur de lui laisser un bras en échange de son entrée, ça n'aurait pas fait de différence. Finalement, il tendit la main et saisi l'épée avec soin, la tenant avec précaution. « Je la conserverai avec moi, alors vous pouvez être certain que personne n'essayera de s'en emparer. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, notant tout de même au passage le regard intéressé que posèrent Sasuke et Kakashi sur son Zanpakuto, tous deux essayant de dissimuler leur curiosité et leur envie de s'approprier cette arme. Tout le monde pouvait sentir à un certain niveau qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un katana ordinaire...si seulement ils savaient.

Ce petit détail maintenant réglé, Baki signala à l'équipe Kakashi ainsi qu'à Ulquiorra de le suivre et il pénétra à l'intérieur des murs du village.

« Excusez-moi, Ulquiorra-san. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où se situe le Hueco Mundo? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un endroit pareil. » L'Espada glissa ses yeux verts vers la droite pour regarder la femme aux cheveux roses, Sakura, qui lui donnait un regard curieux, probablement à cause du casque blanchâtre qu'il portait. Ce n'était pas vraiment un vêtement semblant être utile puisqu'il ne protégeait qu'un seul côté de sa tête. Heureusement, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un fragment d'os, sinon les questions auraient abondées d'un sens et de l'autre. Pour sa part, l'apparence de la kunoichi rendait quasiment ardue la tâche d'imaginer qu'elle avait un côté cruel et mesquin de la taille d'un Gillian. Quasiment. Elle portait un chandail rouge ainsi qu'une paire de shorts gris foncé. Ses cheveux étaient soignés et courts, mais elle semblait avoir enfin pris au sérieux la vie de ninja.

Ulquiorra décida de répondre par une demi-vérité, « C'est un vaste royaume dans le nord. Là-bas, tout n'est que désert. Le Hueco Mundo se trouve bien au-delà des frontières établies par les cinq grandes nations ninja. »

« Et tu as voyagé jusqu'ici seul? Sans compagnon pour la route? Tu dois être plutôt fort si tu ne crains pas d'être attaqué, considérant le climat politique actuel. Fort, ou imbécile. », intervint Sasuke, évaluant du regard l'apparence de l'Arrancar qui les accompagnait. Il avait l'air très frêle, ce qui faisait pencher la balance vers l'option "imbécile" dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha.

L'Espada quitta la femme du regard et reporta son attention sur la route devant lui, ne daignant même pas poser les yeux sur l'Uchiha, « Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui es faible si trois coéquipiers te sont nécessaires pour faire le court voyage entre Konoha et Suna. » Sasuke émit un faible grognement de colère et commença à déplacer sa main vers son katana pour apprendre les bonnes manières à cet ambassadeur, peu importent les conséquences, mais Ulquiorra tourna alors sa tête pour le regarder directement dans les yeux, son regard vide de toute compassion ou d'intérêt envers la quasi attaque, « Est-ce que mes mots t'offensent, Uchiha Sasuke? J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu aurais été habitué à ta condition de simple être humain. » Les shinobi l'entourant clignèrent des yeux avec surprise lorsque l'Espada prononça le nom de Sasuke : personne ne s'était présenté à l'adolescent à la peau pâle.

« Ulquiorra-san. Vous devriez vous montrer plus respectueux. Vous êtes peut-être un dignitaire d'une contrée éloignée, mais Sasuke est un chef de clan. Il mérite le respect, même de quelqu'un de votre rang. », intervint Kakashi avec son ton las habituel. Il semblait plus avoir parlé par devoir que par conviction.

« Un seul loyal Uchiha ne peut être considéré comme un clan en lui-même. », fut la réponse nonchalante de l'ancien soldat d'Aizen.

Sasuke dégageait une immense quantité d'intentions meurtrière alors que son chakra montait à un niveau impressionnant...pour les shinobi présents. Il était évident que l'Uchiha était loin d'être content de voir son autorité remise en question. Mais l'Espada avait déjà été en présence d'Aizen lorsqu'il libérait son énergie pour remettre à l'ordre des Espada récalcitrants —Grimmjow. L'énergie d'Uchiha Sasuke faisait pâle figure en comparaison. Qui irait bien comparer l'énergie d'un humain avec celle d'un être transcendant de toute manière?

« Tu devrais être plus respectueux, Ulquiorra Schiffer. », s'enflamma Sasuke, une grimace déplaisante sur le visage. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un meurt pour m'avoir manqué de respect. »

L'interpellé retourna la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui de Sasuke, sachant pertinemment à qui l'Uchiha faisait référence, « Oh? » L'Uchiha n'avait vraiment pas changé. Même ses vêtements étaient encore marqués de l'insigne du clan Uchiha, preuve qu'il n'avait pas réussi à passer outre son passé. La seule infime différence dans ses habits était que son haut était plus clair, tirant plus sur le gris pâle que sur le bleu nuit comme auparavant.

« Uzumaki Naruto. Il était un ninja de Konoha et notre coéquipier. Il a décidé qu'il allait essayer de modifier l'ordre naturel des choses. Il a même essayé de me faire emprisonner et tuer à sa place. » Selon le ton que venait d'employer le frère d'Itachi, il était clair qu'il adorait raconter cette histoire et qu'il essayait de la répandre le plus possible, croyant se faire bien paraître. Il était fort probable qu'il tentait de relater ce mensonge à chaque rencontre qu'il faisait.

Ulquiorra posa son regard sur Sakura qui regardait Sasuke avec adoration. Il redirigea alors son attention sur Kakashi, « Considérant le fait qu'il s'agit d'un shinobi de Konoha, je suis en mesure de présumer qu'il a eu un procès juste et équitable au cours duquel d'irréfutables évidences ont été révélées pour appuyer l'accusation de trahison, exact? Il va sans dire qu'il a aussi eu la chance de se défendre de ces accusations. J'ai entendu parler de la clémence et du système de justice de Konoha. J'avoue avoir été intéressé par ces rumeurs. »

« C'était même pas nécessaire. », renifla hargneusement Sakura. « Ce monstre terrorisait notre village depuis des années avant de se faire exécuter. », continua-t-elle avec un sourire, comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir dont elle était particulièrement heureuse. « Vous auriez dû voir le visage du traître quand notre ancienne Hokage, Senju Tsunade, a prononcé la sentence. Ça n'avait pas de prix! »

« Je présume donc que cet Uzumaki Naruto et cette Senju Tsunade étaient proches l'un de l'autre? Il ne s'attendait pas à un traitement si radical de la part de votre Hokage? »

Un son étrange résonna alors aux oreilles d'Ulquiorra : Sasuke avait éclaté de rire. « Hn, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. L'idiote était sur le point de permettre au Dobe d'être libéré et elle voulait même me mettre _moi_ derrière les barreaux à sa place. Heureusement, un de mes alliés l'a mise sous un puissant genjutsu ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne sais pas comment Danzo a fait, mais il nous a demandé de le laissé seul avec elle et à peine quelque secondes plus tard, elle était aussi docile qu'un agneau. Tu aurais dû la voir quand il a relâché son emprise sur elle après l'exécution. Pendant des heures, elle a crié et pleuré et hurlé comme une pathétique mauviette. Quelle perdante celle-là! »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, notant avec un intérêt passif qu'il semblait commencer à devenir étrangement émotif par rapport à cette situation. C'était très étrange pour lui de ressentir de l'agacement pour quoi que ce soit après un si grand nombre d'années, mais l'histoire entourant la mort d'Uzumaki Naruto commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était en colère ou quelque chose d'aussi extrême que ça...mais il était suffisamment affecté par l'histoire pour vouloir faire quelque chose à ce propos. « Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je rendre visite à Konoha dans un futur rapproché. Je suis certain que le Hueco Mundo pourrait grandement profiter d'un commerce avec votre village et ses habitants. »

« Oh? Et en quoi est-ce que le commerce du Hueco Mundo se spécialise-t-il? », questionna Sakura avec intérêt, ravie de voir que l'histoire concernant comment ils avaient piégé le traître semblait avoir ouvert ce qui apparaissait être de nouvelles voies de négociation.

Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard impassible, la fixant sans cligner des yeux. « Rien de bien important, nous nous spécialisons dans l'élimination de vies humaines. »

L'ardeur de l'équipe de Konoha fut comme...refroidie par cette révélation. Les quatre membres de ce village sentirent tous comme une vague de désespoir les envahir alors que l'Arrancar tournait son regard vers Kakashi. Il le fixa quelques longues secondes avant de les laisser là et de prendre un peu d'avance pour retourner à la hauteur de Baki qui était à une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

« Mes plus plates excuses, Ulquiorra-dono. », offrit l'ancien sensei de Gaara lorsque l'Espada l'eut rattrapé. « Konoha est tombé en disgrâce depuis quelques années. Selon Kazekage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke a essayé de déserter leur village pour rejoindre un des criminels de classe S originaire de son village : Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto faisait partie de l'équipe lancée à la poursuite de l'Uchiha et lorsque ce dernier a résisté, Uzumaki fut forcé de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour appréhender le traître. Il l'a ramené à Konoha dans un bien piteux était. C'était parce que Konoha ne voulait pas voir déserter leur dernier Uchiha qu'Uzumaki Naruto fut tué. La vérité a été altérée pour satisfaire les intérêts du village. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, « Dans ce cas, un point de cette histoire échappe à ma compréhension. Pourquoi le village de Suna reste-t-il un allié de Konoha si la relation avec ce village est si méprisable? »

« Konoha a déposé une menace officielle de guerre si jamais nous venions à annuler les Traités que nous avons avec eux. Ils ont spécifié que même une attitude neutre à leur égard résulterait en une attaque immédiate. Malheureusement, Suna n'a pas la force militaire pour combattre et défaire les forces de Konoha. Et les choses sont encore plus tendues maintenant que c'est le Conseil de Konoha qui dirige tout là-bas. »

Ulquiorra tourna alors sa tête vers son interlocuteur, toujours aussi impassible, mais il commençait à développer un certain intérêt pour ces informations, « J'ai entendu parler de ce détail selon lequel le Conseil était maintenant aux commandes. Le poste de Hokage a été supprimé, exact? »

Baki hocha la tête, s'assurant que sa voix était suffisamment basse pour que même Kakashi, le ninja le plus réputé parmi les quatre ninjas de Konoha étant venus à Suna, ne puisse entendre leur conversation. « Peu de temps après l'exécution d'Uzumaki Naruto, le Conseil a monté un coup d'État contre la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Le Conseil est parvenu à la démettre de ses fonctions et elle a été emprisonnée dans une cellule créée spécialement pour elle. Il y a certaines rumeurs qui expliqueraient le soudain coup d'État. La plus plausible est celle disant que c'était pour empêcher Tsunade-sama de mettre son plan en marche. Elle voulait faire un procès à Uchiha Sasuke pour trahison et affiliation avec Orochimaru. L'histoire que le Conseil de Konoha a inventée est que Tsunade-sama était en réalité une espionne de l'Akatsuki et qu'elle conspirait avec Uchiha Itachi pour tuer Uchiha Sasuke. »

L'Arrancar hocha la tête, « Lorsque Gaara sera de retour, je m'entretiendrai avec lui à ce sujet. »

Baki hocha à son tour la tête. Ils ne pouvaient plus poursuivre leur conversation puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver à la tour du Kazekage et les quatre ninjas de Konoha venaient de les rattraper. Le petit groupe de six pénétra dans l'édifice et après quelques minutes de voyage à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ils arrivèrent dans une petite infirmerie. Les seuls occupants étaient la sœur de Gaara, Temari, qui se tenait à côté du lit du frère de Gaara, Kankuro, qui avait apparemment été blessé lors de l'enlèvement.

Ulquiorra alla se placer dans un coin de la pièce, ses mains étant toujours dans les poches de son habit d'Espada. Sakura s'approcha rapidement de Kankuro et commença à le traiter.

Pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, Baki s'approcha de Temari et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers Ulquiorra, la blonde sur ses talons. « Cette femme est la sœur du Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari. Temari-san, voici Ulquiorra Schiffer, un ambassadeur de Hueco Mundo. », présenta le Jonin.

Temari hocha la tête, son visage toujours marqué par quelques sillons laissés par des larmes. Elle essayait par contre d'apparaître forte, calme, et déterminée, « Baki-sensei m'a dit que vous seriez peut-être capable de retrouver Gaara. »

L'Arrancar inclina positivement la tête, « Tout ce dont j'aurais besoin serait d'un échantillon de son chakra. Savez-vous où je pourrais m'en procurer un? »

Temari hocha la tête et retira une éprouvette de sa poche. Le tube de verre était rempli de sable, « Gaara a insisté pour que Kankuro et moi portions toujours une éprouvette comme celle-là sur nous. Elle est remplie du sable de sa gourde et il nous a assuré qu'il pourrait nous retrouver peu importe où on était tant qu'on l'avait sur nous. »

Ulquiorra s'approcha et mit sa main à quelques centimètres sous le tube de vitre. Aussitôt qu'il eut identifié la signature énergétique contenu dans ce dernier, il utilisa son Pesquisa. Après quelques secondes seulement, il trouva une piste composée uniquement de l'énergie du Kazekage, une piste qui débutait juste à l'extérieur du village. En suivant cette trace, il devrait rapidement rejoindre la position de Gaara. « Est-ce que je pourrais m'entretenir avec vous en privé. », s'enquit l'Espada, glissant ses yeux vers Sasuke qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière les deux Jonin. L'Uchiha était clairement en train "d'entendre par hasard, c'est-à-dire non intentionnellement" leur conversation.

Les deux ninja de Suna acquiescèrent et guidèrent Ulquiorra vers la sortie. Baki prit alors la parole pour expliquer leur départ précipité, « Kakashi-san, Temari et moi-même allons montrer une chambre où il pourra attendre le retour de Gaara. Je reviens dans quelques instants. » L'homme aux cheveux gris hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur le travail qu'effectuait son élève du sexe féminin. Elle était présentement en train de retirer ce qui semblait être du poison du corps de Kankuro.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois sortis de l'infirmerie, Baki et Temari se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gaara, Ulquiorra à leur suite. Une fois entrés dans le bureau, Baki effectua quelques mudras et murmura une phrase. Le résultat de ces deux actions fut un faible flash lumineux provenant de tous les murs de la pièce. « J'ai scellé le bureau. Aucun son ne pourra quitter cet endroit, n'ayez crainte. », expliqua l'homme.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, « Gaara a laissé une piste à l'aide de son chakra, probablement à l'intention de sa sœur ou de son frère. Il semblerait que juste avant d'être capturé par l'Akatsuki, il ait gardé son armure de sable intacte afin de pouvoir la décomposer lentement, laissant le sable couler librement et créant une trace que je peux suivre avec facilité. »

« Comment savez-vous que Gaara utilise une armure de sable lorsqu'il combat? », s'informa Temari, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à l'adolescent à la peau blanche.

« J'ai déjà vu Gaara l'utiliser auparavant. Bien que je n'y ait assisté une seule fois, ce fut suffisant. », fut l'explication fournie alors que l'Arrancar tournait les yeux pour regarder la sœur du Kazekage. « Mais peu importe. La raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à vous parler en privé est que je souhaite vous informer que je connais l'emplacement de Gaara. J'irai le récupérer dans un instant. »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que les shinobi de Konoha le sachent? Nous parlons de l'Akatsuki ici! Vous devriez utiliser tout l'aide disponible. », contra Baki. Cet ambassadeur d'une contrée lointaine ne savait peut-être pas exactement ce à quoi il se frottait en s'attaquant à l'organisation qui chassait les Biju? L'Akatsuki ne devait probablement pas être connue là où cet homme vivait.

Ulquiorra glissa ses yeux vers Baki pour l'examiner. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard dénué de compassion. Il y avait habituellement un certain signe de sentiment —d'humanité— dans le regard, peu importe l'insistance avec laquelle la personne essayait de le cacher. Même les criminels les plus sadiques et dérangés mentalement ne pouvaient cacher leur aliénation. Une lueur habitait _toujours _le regard, révélant les secrets de tout un chacun à ceux qui savaient où chercher. Le regard d'Ulquiorra...était vide. Pas de joie, pas de tristesse, de colère, d'ambition, d'arrogance, de dégoût, de chagrin, de doute...rien. Il ressemblait plus à une coquille vide qu'à un être humain. C'est à ce moment que Baki décida qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne jamais devoir affronter cet homme...jamais. Ce n'était pas une décision consciente. C'était plutôt le même principe qui s'appliquait lorsqu'un mouton rencontrait un loup : l'instinct du premier lui hurlait de se sauver. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la réflexion : tout n'était qu'un système d'action-réaction. L'instinct de survie du Jonin de Suna avait compris qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas à prendre à la légère et, bien que Baki ne l'ait pas encore compris lui-même d'une façon consciente, son esprit savait que toute résistance de sa part était vaine contre l'homme à la peau pâle.

L'Espada prit alors la parole, « Qu'il soit membre de l'Akatsuki ou non, un simple humain ne possède pas le potentiel d'être une menace à la continuité de mon existence. Et je ne désire en aucun cas être limité par ces gens de Konoha. Ils ne pourraient soutenir mon rythme. » Les deux ninjas de Suna clignèrent des yeux avec surprise, regardant l'Arrancar avec curiosité. Est-ce qu'ils imaginaient des choses ou bien cet Ulquiorra agissait-il réellement comme si tout le monde lui était inférieur? « Vous pourrez informer les représentants de Konoha que Gaara a laissé une trace à suivre, mais laissez-moi dix minutes d'avance. J'aurai ainsi amplement le temps de rejoindre l'emplacement de Gaara, de lui porter secours et de quitter les lieux avant que Kakashi et son équipe n'arrivent au bout de la piste pour "sauver" votre Kazekage. »

« Êtes-vous certain que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide, Ulquiorra-san? Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise de reposer tous mes espoirs sur un étranger concernant la sécurité de Gaara. », s'inquiéta Temari.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête et rengaina son Zanpakuto. Baki fronça les sourcils : il était celui qui avait gardé le katana depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le village, mais il ne savait pas quand Ulquiorra avait récupéré l'arme. Il avait l'intention de le lui redonner lorsqu'il serait hors de la muraille entourant Suna. « Gaara fournira une explication à son retour. Pour le moment, il est temps que je me retire. », informa l'Arrancar d'une voix monotone.

Avant que Baki ou Temari ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme vêtu de blanc fit demi-tour et, à leur plus grande surprise, disparut purement et simplement. Le seul signe témoignant que sa présence n'avait pas été un rêve était le léger son de statique qui persistait dans la pièce.

XxxXxxX

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, la silhouette d'un homme se matérialisa, effrayant nombre d'oiseaux et d'animaux.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et se reconcentra, repérant aisément la trace laissée par Gaara. Il avait été forcé d'exécuter le double de Sonido que ce qu'il avait estimé pour couvrir la distance qu'il venait de parcourir. Ce fait était étrange, mais il ne se sentait aucunement diminué. Ses pouvoirs semblaient toujours être aussi efficaces que lorsqu'il était encore au service d'Aizen.

« Peut-être est-ce là le résultat de mon transfert d'une forme purement spirituelle vers une forme charnelle? », s'interrogea à voix haute l'Espada. « Cependant, si c'est le cas, comment puis-je respirer avec un trou dans la poitrine? » Ulquiorra défit le haut de sa veste et baissa les yeux pour voir son trou de Hollow. Le trou caractéristique à sa race était toujours à sa place. Puisque c'était le cas et qu'il était réellement en vie, il aurait normalement dû mourir à cause de ce trou...une autre fois. « C'est matière à réflexion. », se répondit l'Arrancar à lui-même. Il réutilisa alors son Pesquisa pour reprendre la traque du Kazekage. Se concentrant sur sa cible, il disparut une fois de plus à l'aide du Sonido.

Après une demi-douzaine supplémentaire de déplacements accélérés par son mouvement écho, l'Espada s'arrêta au rebord d'une falaise qui surplombait un petit canyon ayant une petite rivière à sa base. Il glissa ses yeux sur le paysage devant lui avant de les fixer sur une large arche rouge qui était positionnée devant une roche tout aussi imposante. La pierre était marquée par un papier qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire à cette distance.

« Décevant. » L'Espada continua de marcher vers l'avant malgré le fait qu'il était sur le rebord de la falaise. Si un observateur extérieur s'était attendu à ce qu'il tombe, il aurait été surpris puisqu'Ulquiorra mit le pied sur l'air comme on le fait sur la terre ferme, sans même y accorder une seconde pensée. Il continua de se diriger vers l'immense roche, marchant sur l'air comme s'il y avait un escalier invisible sous ses pieds, « On pourrait croire qu'une organisation de criminels telle l'Akatsuki serait plus habile dans l'art de la dissimulation. »

Lorsqu'Ulquiorra arriva devant la pierre, il se laissa tomber sur le dessus de la rivière et regarda le papier qui avait attiré son attention lorsqu'il était au loin. Il s'agissait d'un sceau, de toute évidence. Grâce à son sens de la perception très aiguisé, il pouvait sentir un faible courant énergétique s'échappant du papier. Il se concentra et réussit à repérer quatre autres sceaux ayant une signature absolument identique à celui se trouvant devant lui. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait froncé les sourcils avec agacement. « Est-ce qu'il y a cinq différentes entrées?...Non, la signature énergétique du sceau est trop identique pour qu'ils ne soient que de simples copies. Ils font partie d'un tout. Je suppose qu'il faut être plusieurs pour tous les retirer simultanément ou toute autre possibilité du genre. Malheureusement, je n'ai ni les coéquipiers nécessaires, ni le temps pour jouer au petit jeu de l'Akatsuki. », analysa-t-il. « Si j'avais encore du chakra, ce serait rapidement réglé avec quelques clones. Ce n'est cependant pas une option puisqu'il semble que j'aie conservé tout mon Reiatsu lors de ma résurrection. Je n'ai que la quantité de chakra minimum requise pour permettre à mon organisme de survivre. » L'Arrancar fixa le rocher pour un autre court moment avant de parvenir à une décision. Il retira sa main droite de sa poche et pointa son index en direction de l'objet qui lui obstruait le passage. « Je présume que ces humains affirment qu'il est impossible d'ouvrir la barrière si les sceaux ne sont pas correctement retirés...Les humains devraient apprendre que l'impossible n'existe pas. »

Avec cette pensée en tête, Ulquiorra concentra son Reiatsu au bout de son doigt. Une petite boule d'énergie verte apparut alors au bout de son appendice.

« Cero. »

* * *

Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? Je pense que le caractère d'Ulquiorra est très bien représenté. C'est vraiment VRAIMENT difficile de le respecter, alors ne soyez pas trop méchants, ok? ^^ J'espère vraiment (pour moi, mais SURTOUT pour vous) que vous prendrez 3 à 10 minutes pour laisser un review...mais bon, tout le monde a le droit de rêver...

P.S. Je vais poster la suite de cette histoire disons...samedi le 4 août. CEPENDANT! Si j'ai quinze commentaires DE PLUS [c'est-à-dire un total de 29 reviews] avant cette date...eh bien, disons que je vais poster le prochain chapitre à ce moment ^^.

Qu'on se comprenne bien: je ne prends PAS l'histoire en otage. Peu importe le nombre de review, la suite sera postée le 4 août. Il est simplement POSSIBLE pour vous de l'avoir plus tôt si vous prenez un peu de temps pour me faire part de votre avis concernant cette histoire. On pourrait parler de "récompense de bonne conduite" plutôt que de "situation d'otage" XD

Bien sûr, je parle de 15 reviews de 15 personnes différentes ^^.

De plus...je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à commenter pour le moment...mais j'aprécierais s'il était possible d'avoir un peu plus que "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas". Merci ^^


	3. Ne ressentezvous pas la peur?

SALUT! Je suis en colère...et très contente en même temps. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de review si rapidement, alors je n'avais pas prévu poster ce chapitre si tôt...mais bon, une promesse est une promesse, alors voici le nouveau développement de cette histoire XD

Je dois vous avertir...ce chapitre n'est pas au même niveau (littéraire, scénaristique, etc.) que les autres chapitres de TOUTES les autres histoires que je publie. J'espère que vous saurez trouver en vous la force de me pardonner. Surtout que je dis ça parce que ce chaptire est, selon moi, le MEILLEUR chapitre jamais écrit parmi tous ceux publiés pour "Entre deux mondes", "Une arme scellée" et "Cours de nihilisme 101". Eh oui, c'est juste un chapitre JOUISSIF!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ne ressentez-vous pas la peur?

(Quelques instants avant qu'Ulquiorra n'arrive au repaire de l'Akatsuki)

« _Sasori, Deidara. Êtes-vous certains de ne pas avoir été suivis?_ »

Les deux shinobi posèrent leur regard sur l'image fantomatique d'un homme avec des yeux mauves, marqués par plusieurs cercles concentriques. Cet homme était vêtu du même habit que les deux kidnappeurs du Kazekage, signifiant son appartenance à l'Akatsuki. « C'est sûr, leader-sama. C'est impossible que ces ninjas de Suna nous aient suivis avec tous les pièges que Sasori-danna a laissés derrière, hun. », se défendit le membre de l'Akatsuki aux cheveux blonds, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

« _Peut-être aimeriez-vous aller signifier à l'individu se rapprochant de notre position qu'il est très certainement perdu dans ce cas?_ »

Deidara et Sasori clignèrent tous deux des yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent cette révélation. « Quelqu'un nous a suivis? », questionna le marionnettiste, sa voix discordante ayant l'air à la fois amusée et surprise. « À quelle distance est-il? »

« _Considérant la vitesse à laquelle vous avez tous deux voyagé, l'avance que vous aviez sur lui ainsi que le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis votre arrivée, je suis affirmatif que cet individu est très rapide...Il sera là d'ici cinq à dix minutes._ »

Lorsque cette nouvelle révélation fut communiquée aux gens présents dans la salle, tous ceux devant le "leader" écarquillèrent leurs yeux, surpris. Seul Uchiha Itachi conserva son regard apathique.

« _Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour s'approcher aussi près sans que tu t'en aperçoives? Tu perds la main?_ », s'amusa l'un des membres de l'organisation, ses yeux améthystes brillant avec hilarité.

« _Suffit, Hidan. Il s'agit d'une situation sérieuse. L'extraction du ichibi n'est complétée qu'à trente pourcent._ » Le leader foudroya du regard le dénommé Hidan, « _Si nous sommes interrompus maintenant, nous aurons perdu une opportunité qui ne se représentera certainement pas de sitôt et l'atteinte de nos buts se révèlera bien plus difficile._ »

« _Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à envoyer l'un d'entre nous pour aller s'occuper du petit prétentieux. J'ai bien envie d'un bon combat moi._ », intervint un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, ses petits et brillants yeux blancs s'agrandissant pour révéler son enthousiasme.

« _L'intrus est maintenant trop près pour qu'une équipe puisse le rejoindre à temps, Kisame. La meilleure option est de continuer l'extraction pendant que le sceau qui protège l'entrée nous fait gagner du temps. La barrière devrait tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions terminer ce que nous avons à faire. L'intrus n'est pas un Hyuuga; il lui faudra un certain temps pour localiser tous les sceaux._ » Le leader secoua la tête, « _Pour l'instant, je veux que tout le monde concentre le plus de chakra possible dans la statue pour l'extraction. Sasori, Deidara, préparez-vous à l'arrivée de l'intrus. Il est inévitable qu'il parvienne à pénétrer nos défenses._ » Aussitôt qu'il eut donné cet ordre, les yeux mauves du dirigeant se fixèrent sur l'entrée, ses pupilles s'agrandissant un peu, seul signe trahissant sa surprise, « ..._Il est arrivé._ » Huit autres paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent et se fixèrent sur l'entrée scellée. Tous étaient choqués d'apprendre qu'un individu qui avait été considéré comme étant "très rapide" par leur leader ait couvert en quelques secondes une distance qui était censée lui prendre cinq à dix minutes. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de cet homme de sous-estimer ses adversaires...que se passait-il? Reprenant contenance, le leader reprit la parole, « _Il lui faudra quelques minutes pour pénétrer la barrière. Sasori, Deidara, préparez-vous._ »

À peine eut-il fini de parler que l'entrée explosait avec un rayon d'énergie verte. Décidemment, les prédictions du chef de l'Akatsuki se révélaient être bien peu fiables aujourd'hui. À peine venait-il de dire que l'intrus aurait de la difficulté à traverser leur barrière que ce dernier le faisait sans le moindre problème...Chaque membre de l'Akatsuki, même le stoïque et insensible Sasori, eurent un frisson en ressentant le sentiment que l'attaque exhalait. C'était un sentiment immoral. Vide et inhumain à un tel point que même les criminels composant cette organisation en furent choqués.

Tandis que la fumée soulevée par l'explosion se dispersait au vent, les neuf silhouettes dans la caverne entendirent un bruit de pas. Sasori et Deidara sautèrent rapidement en bas de leur position sur un des doigts de la statue, prêts à affronter leur adversaire. Ils essayèrent de voir à travers la poussière et les débris qui étaient toujours dans les airs pour identifier l'ennemi.

« Intéressant. La barrière était plus résistante qu'anticipé. » La voix qui venait de commenter à partir du nuage de poussière était froide, impitoyable. L'intrus continua sur le même ton, « J'ose espérer que la solidité de votre barrière reflète votre propre puissance. Il serait regrettable de vous surestimer. »

Lorsque le nuage se fut suffisamment amoindri et que les membres de l'Akatsuki purent enfin examiner ce mystérieux personnage, les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent alors qu'il fixait la silhouette qui venait d'entrer par effraction.

C'était un homme svelte avec une peau pâle. Seul son habit était plus blanc que sa peau. Il avait un katana fixé à sa taille. Le visage de cet individu était si unique et vide que plusieurs s'en trouvèrent inspiré. Ces yeux fendus et verts étaient complétés par deux traces sous chacun d'eux, rappelant des larmes. Ses cheveux noirs se rendaient jusqu'à son cou, sa lèvre supérieure était noire et ce qui semblait être un morceau de casque était attaché au côté gauche de sa tête.

« _Je dois te l'accorder, étranger : je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu possèdes la puissance nécessaire pour détruire ma barrière._ », complimenta le leader, étant le premier à retrouver son état d'esprit normal. « _As-tu un nom?_ »

« Ulquiorra Schiffer. », vint la réponse apathique, le même ton vide ne semblant jamais vouloir le quitter. « Vous devez tous être l'Akatsuki. » Il semblait tout à fait indifférent face au fait qu'il venait littéralement d'entrer par effraction dans le repère de l'organisation la plus puissante de ce monde.

L'homme aux yeux mauves ignora la dernière déclaration de l'envahisseur, « _Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être un shinobi loyal à quelque village que ce soit. Alors pourquoi être venu te faire tuer ici?_ »

Ulquiorra glissa pour une fraction de seconde ses yeux en direction du corps flottant dans une boule d'énergie bleue, située en plein centre de la pièce. Il reposa alors son regard dénué de tout sentiment sur son interlocuteur, « Gaara. Je vais repartir avec lui. »

Le leader garda le silence pour un court instant, fixant Ulquiorra d'un regard froid, avant de secouer la tête, « _Une entreprise vouée à l'échec. Sasori, Deidara, disposez de cette nuisance et reprenez votre place pour l'extraction._ »

Les deux interpellés hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtaient à foncer sur leur ennemi lorsque la voix de ce dernier les coupa dans leur élan, « Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair. Je vais récupérer Gaara, et je le ferai immédiatement. Pas après que vous l'ayez séparé de son Biju. » Avant que les deux seuls membres de l'Akatsuki qui étaient présents physiquement n'aient le temps de réagir ou d'essayer d'empêcher Ulquiorra de faire ce qu'il voulait, l'Espada sortit sa main droite de sa poche et pointa son index en direction de la statue à l'apparence plutôt menaçante. Cette statue avait plusieurs yeux, neuf plus précisément, et semblait être ce qui permettait l'extraction des démons à queue. Chaque membre de l'organisation criminelle eut pratiquement le souffle coupé lorsque des rayons d'énergie verte et noire apparurent de nulle part, s'assemblant au bout du doigt d'Ulquiorra pour former un petit orbe. Pour aussi impressionnant qu'était cette vision, le spectacle devint encore plus formidable mais effrayant lorsque l'aura dégagée par l'orbe d'énergie atteignit les humains présents. L'attaque semblait si vide, si dénuée de sympathie. Elle semblait tellement sinistre. Et Ulquiorra prononça alors son nom, « Cero. »

Deidara et Sasori bondirent hors du chemin de l'attaque verte. La technique avait créé un rayon d'énergie qui avait pratiquement explosé vers l'avant avec un son généralement associé à une décharge électrique. Un peu comme des ondes radio.

Le rayon d'énergie passa à une vitesse fulgurante à côté du corps immobile de Gaara et se faufila entre deux membres holographiques de l'Akatsuki avant d'exploser lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la statue.

Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait de regarder la dévastation causée par son attaque, Ulquiorra disparut à l'aide du Sonido, réapparaissant immédiatement sous Gaara, attrapant le rouquin alors que la gravité faisait son œuvre maintenant que la boule de chakra bleu qui le maintenant dans les airs avait disparue. Il utilisa un autre Sonido pour se repositionner instantanément à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, déposant son fardeau sur le sol et vérifiant ses signes vitaux.

Pendant qu'il essayait de voir si son ancien ami était toujours parmi les vivants, l'Espada tourna la tête pour regarder la statue tandis que le nuage de débris causé par son attaque se dissipait rapidement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il vit que les seuls dégâts qu'avait subis la statue étaient purement superficiels. Tout ce que son attaque avait eu comme effet était de détruire l'une des dents de cette représentation anthropomorphique.

« Mon Cero semble plus faible. C'est inusité. », songea à voix haute l'Arrancar. Il inclina alors imperceptiblement sa tête tandis qu'il repérait un faible mais stable pouls dans le cou de Gaara. Le Kazekage était en vie.

« _Oi! On a pas encore fini avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de taré?_ », s'écria l'un des hologrammes, Hidan, en pointant en direction d'Ulquiorra. _« Deidara, retiens-le jusqu'à c'que j'arrive pour envoyer son cul terreux à Jashin-sama!_ »

Ulquiorra tourna son regard inébranlable en direction de l'homme aux yeux améthyste, « Curieux. Je n'avais pas souvenance que les humains étaient si pressés de mettre un terme à leurs jours. Peut-être suis-je réellement resté trop longtemps en retrait de votre race. » Plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki clignèrent des yeux avec confusion, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ulquiorra référait aux humains de façon si détachée. Comme s'ils étaient totalement séparés de lui. « Qu'importe. », continua l'Arrancar alors qu'il remettait ses deux mains dans ses poches et qu'il se relevait pour se placer à quelques mètres de distance de Gaara. Il se tourna alors pour faire face à Sasori et à Deidara, une expression quasiment ennuyée sur le visage, « Lorsque j'en aurai terminé ici, j'aurai amplement le temps de me...rafraîchir la mémoire avec les us et coutumes humaines. »

Au moment exact où il eut fini de parler, Ulquiorra disparut littéralement avec un son de statique, réapparaissant derrière la forme voûtée de Sasori avec sa main droite levée. Il y eut un bruit de bois étant réduit en miettes alors qu'Ulquiorra lui donnait un coup dévastateur avec le revers de sa main, tuant le nukenin sur le coup. Du moins, le déserteur aurait été tué si le corps que venait de détruire l'Arrancar n'était pas une simple marionnette.

Le véritable Sasori sauta précipitamment hors des restes de son pantin, ayant été totalement protégé de l'impact du coup d'Ulquiorra. L'ancien ninja de Suna se tourna pour faire face à son attaquant et l'Espada nota avec un intérêt bénin que bien que le membre de l'Akatsuki dégageait une "sensation" de vieillesse, il semblait en réalité être plutôt jeune. Peut-être seize ans, dix-huit au maximum. Le marionnettiste arborait des cheveux rouges tout dépenaillés et ses traits faciaux étaient réguliers, quasiment irréels. Il portait lui aussi, comme son coéquipier, un uniforme de l'Akatsuki.

« Je vois que tu sembles te méfier de moi, marionnettiste. » Ulquiorra tourna son corps pour faire face à Sasori, « Il ne sert à rien de te tapir à l'intérieur de tes pantins lorsque tu m'affrontes. Il est attendu de toi que tu ressentes une certaine sensation de peur en me faisant face. Il s'agit même d'une forme d'intelligence. »

L'expression faciale du rouquin ne changea pas, restant figée dans une sorte de sourire arrogant et moqueur alors qu'il se contentait de calmement marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne une fois de plus aux côtés de Deidara, qui avait fait un bond vers l'arrière lorsque l'Espada avait frappé la marionnette du scorpion rouge. « Bon sang, c'était rapide, hun? Je l'ai quasiment perdu de vue pendant une seconde... », sourit le blond avec confiance, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il l'avait _vraiment_ perdu de vue lorsqu'il avait bougé. Ulquiorra se retourna pour faire face aux deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui s'étaient maintenant réunis.

« Silence, Deidara. Si tu as le temps de parler, alors tu as le temps d'attaquer. », réprimanda Sasori de son ton monocorde tout en retirant un petit rouleau de l'arrière de sa cape. Il y eut une brève explosion de fumée et le ninja des sables rouges déroula le parchemin. Une fois que le nuage de fumée se fut dissipé, une grande forme humanoïde fut révélée. Les cheveux de la personne étaient emmêlés et bruns, et elle portait un manteau en lambeaux. « Finissons-en rapidement et remettons le jinchuriki de l'ichibi en position. », conclut le rouquin alors que ses doigts s'agitaient.

La silhouette qui avait été invoquée se révéla être une nouvelle marionnette et elle s'élança en direction d'Ulquiorra, les joints et les engrenages la composant se mettant à grincer et à craquer alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'Arrancar. L'ancien soldat d'Aizen ne bougea pas de sa place durant la charge du pantin, s'apprêtant à simplement lever sa main droite pour le détruire de la même manière qu'il avait détruit l'autre jouet de Sasori.

Les yeux de l'Espada s'écarquillèrent quelque peu lorsqu'une substance semblant être du sable noir sortit des manches de la marionnette avant de prendre la forme d'une large lame acérée. Ulquiorra arrêta l'arme à mains nues lorsque le pantin du Sandaime Kazekage l'abattit sur sa position, tentant vainement de lui couper le bras. L'ancien jinchuriki du kyuubi se contenta d'un geste brusque pour repousser la marionnette sur le côté.

« Tu vois, Deidara, il n'est qu'un humain, comme nous tous en ce bas monde. », prononça Sasori de sa voix vide.

Ulquiorra baissa le regard vers la main avec laquelle il avait paré la lame et cligna des yeux, surpris, lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait une minime coupure sur le dos de sa main, là où l'épée s'était abattue. Un fin filet de sang sortait de l'éraflure. « _Son attaque a transpercé mon Hierro? Impossible. Cet humain ne possède pas le pouvoir de franchir la protection qu'offre ma peau. Il est encore loin du niveau de Kurosaki Ichigo. Dans ce cas, comment cela se fait-il?_ », médita Ulquiorra en fixant la coupure avec un intérêt aiguisé. « _Mon Cero est plus faible, l'efficacité de mon Sonido est diminuée et maintenant mon Hierro est moins résistant. Pourquoi?_ » L'Espada arrêta le cours de ses pensées pour retourner au combat présent. Il quitta sa main du regard et posa les yeux sur Sasori et Deidara, les deux le regardant avec un air confiant, « Curieux. Ne ressentez-vous pas la peur, Akatsuki? Votre comportement est inattendu. »

« Ta gueule, mauviette! », s'exclama Deidara avec hargne, levant ses mains pour révéler qu'en plein centre de ces dernières se trouvait une paire de bouches souriantes. « T'es pas dangereux, hun! Si on peut te couper, on peut te tuer! »

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux. « Un humain supplémentaire ne connaissant pas la signification du désespoir. », prononça-t-il. « Permets-moi de faire ton éducation. » Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Ulquiorra disparut de sa vision, le même son de statique qu'auparavant annonçant son déplacement. Les yeux de Deidara s'élargirent encore plus lorsqu'il sentit une poigne ferme agripper son avant-bras gauche. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le pâle intrus et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'il dut crier de douleur alors que l'épée que venait de dégainer son adversaire tranchait son bras aussi facilement que s'il tranchait l'air les entourant. Ulquiorra lança le membre sectionné dans un coin de la caverne et rengaina son Zanpakuto —dont la lame était exempte de sang— avant d'agripper Deidara par le dos de son habit pour le lancer à son tour dans la même direction que le reste de son corps. Durant tout le temps que dura l'échange —deux secondes—, Sasori n'avait pas bougé pour faire mine d'apporter une quelconque forme d'assistance à son partenaire. Cependant, il commençait à regretter son inaction puisqu'il avait maintenant l'entière attention de l'individu aux cheveux d'ébène. « Il semblerait que toi et ton camarade ayez été abandonnés par les autres membres de votre organisation. », nota Ulquiorra, inclinant la tête en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant les hologrammes du reste de l'Akatsuki. La caverne était vide, outre Sasori, Deidara et Ulquiorra. « Abandonnés? Ou sacrifiés? »

Sasori rétrécit ses yeux et commanda à sa marionnette d'attaquer son adversaire. Le pantin relâcha une quantité inouïe de balles de sable. Éviter ces balles était tout aussi impossible à réaliser que rester sec sous une pluie diluvienne l'était.

Et pourtant, Ulquiorra y parvint.

L'Espada disparut et réapparut à plusieurs reprises autour de la caverne, évitant aisément tous les projectiles de sable étant dirigés vers lui, tout en gardant une expression impassible, quasiment ennuyée, sur son visage. Sasori cacha sa surprise devant l'habileté de l'Arrancar à esquiver la tempête de projectiles qui étaient contrôlés par sa marionnette et donc, par extension, par lui-même. Il prépara alors son attaque suivante tandis qu'Ulquiorra arrêtait de se déplacer tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches maintenant que la menace était écartée. « Tu es indubitablement une créature extrêmement arrogante, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Je vais prendre plaisir à te transformer en une œuvre d'art. », informa posément Sasori, versant subtilement du chakra dans le Sandaime Kazekage. « Ton comportement prétentieux est plus que stupéfiant. Tu as été témoin de l'habileté particulière que mon pantin, le Sandaime Kazekage, possède. La domination complète et totale du sable ferreux. Croyais-tu réellement que son règne sur cette matière se terminait aussitôt que le sable a été utilisé une seule fois? »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandirent un peu lorsque le sable noir l'entourant recommença à se déplacer, se soulevant pour bloquer toutes les issues possibles. D'une certaine manière, cette habileté rappelait à l'Espada les informations qui avaient été réunies concernant le capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya. Les techniques de son Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, étaient drôlement semblables à ce qu'il voyait présentement devant lui.

Puisqu'il n'y avait absolument aucune sortie possible et puisqu'il savait que ce sable pouvait et avait même déjà pénétré son Hierro, Ulquiorra dégaina son épée pour la deuxième fois durant ce combat. « Je vais m'assurer de conclure promptement. », déclara-t-il d'une voix morte. Ulquiorra dut refouler l'envie de secouer la tête avec agacement tandis qu'il se trouvait lui-même négligeant d'en être arrivé à ce point, « Tozase, Murciélago (englobe, chauve-souris). (1)»

Les yeux de Sasori prirent une dimension démesurée et son âme elle-même fut envahie de la sensation de désespoir et de peur la plus ardente et totale qu'il ait jamais ressentie de toute sa vie. Il perdit Ulquiorra de vue alors que ce dernier était englouti dans une intense explosion d'énergie verte et noire. Avant même que cette énergie ait fini de se disperser pour permettre au membre de l'Akatsuki de voir le pâle intrus, les yeux du marionnettiste s'écarquillèrent encore plus tandis que trois lances faites d'énergie pure jaillissaient des ténèbres où se camouflait son adversaire.

Sasori ressentit un vif élan de douleur lorsque l'une des lances, qui bougeaient trop rapidement pour qu'il ait le temps de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, le transperça au seul endroit où son corps était vulnérable ; le compartiment scellé contenant son cœur.

Lorsque l'énergie entourant Ulquiorra se dissipa finalement, l'Espada était en train de rengainer son Zanpakuto tout en marchant tranquillement en direction du mortellement blessé Sasori, « Comprends-tu maintenant, Akatsuki? Comprends-tu ce qu'est la véritable signification du terme désespoir? » Ulquiorra s'accroupit à côté de la tête du marionnettiste.

« Qu'est-ce...que...c'était...? »

L'Arrancar cligna des yeux, passablement surpris lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son adversaire. N'importe quel homme normal serait mort après avoir reçu une telle attaque en plein cœur, « Tu vis toujours? Intéressant. Ton enveloppe corporelle est plus durable qu'anticipé. »

« Non...tu...m'as...tué... », corrigea Sasori d'une voix à peine audible. « Mon...cœur...est...détruit...Je ne...pourrais pas rester...vivant beaucoup plus...longtemps... »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, pour répondre à ta question, ce que tu viens de voir est une partie de mes pouvoirs. », répliqua l'ancien soldat d'Aizen.

« Juste une partie...impressionnant... » La voix de Sasori commençait à avoir une résonnance rêche. Un peu comme un enregistreur défectueux. « Avant ma mort...j'aimerais transmettre un...dernier cadeau...à ce monde déchu... » Le maître des pantins prit une grande inspiration, « J'ai un espion...près d'Orochimaru...J'étais censé le rencontrer dans...deux semaines sur un...pont à la frontière...entre le pays du...riz et...celui des rivières... » Les yeux du marionnettiste se fermèrent, « Tue Orochimaru...pour...moi...(2) »

Et avec ces dernières paroles, le corps de Sasori fut atteint de secousses avant de finalement redevenir immobile, sa tête tombant vers l'arrière alors que le chakra maintenant le corps du ninja en un morceau se dissipait complètement.

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux vers la forme inerte de son ancien ennemi et prit sa décision. Il retira la bague qui était sur le pouce de la main gauche de Sasori, puis il la glissa dans une des poches de son habit d'Espada. Il ôta alors les vêtements du nouvellement décédé.

Il pouvait déjà sentir que Deidara avait quitté les lieux, peu de temps avant qu'il ne relâche sa Resurrección et abandonnant Sasori à son sort. Ulquiorra savait qu'il ne lui faudrait quasiment aucun effort pour rattraper cet autre membre de l'Akatsuki, mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il avait accompli sa mission et Gaara était toujours vivant. Puisque le seul autre être doté d'une conscience dans les environs était le Kazekage, qui était inconscient, l'Arrancar décida de retirer ses vêtements et d'enfiler ceux de Sasori à la place de son uniforme blanc. Son raisonnement était fort simple.

Dans ce monde, l'Akatsuki inspirait la même frayeur dans le cœur des ninjas que celle qu'inspirait l'Espada dans le cœur des shinigami. De plus, tous les actes qu'il pourrait commettre et qui pourraient attirer une attention négative sur lui seraient automatiquement présumés comme étant mandatés par l'Akatsuki plutôt que par lui-même.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement habillé, Ulquiorra enfonça son habit d'Espada dans un petit sac à outils ninjas —comment les vêtements réussirent à tous pénétrer cet étui, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée— et il repositionna son Zanpakuto contre sa taille, utilisant une ceinture artisanale qu'il s'était fabriqué.

Maintenant vêtu et satisfait que ses caractéristiques de Hollow étaient couvertes —particulièrement le trou à la base de sa gorge—, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposait le corps de Gaara et le prit dans ses bras avant de le balancer sur son épaule. L'Espada performa un rapide Sonido et réapparut une bonne centaine de mètres au-dessus du refuge de l'Akatsuki.

Baissant les yeux vers la cachette de l'organisation criminelle, Ulquiorra pointa sa main droite et dirigea une large quantité de Reiatsu en direction de son index, formant un orbe d'énergie verte au bout de son appendice, « _Inutile de permettre à l'Akatsuki de se réunir ici une autre fois._ » Il relâcha le Cero et, sans même attendre qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, pointa sa main un peu vers la droite pour en tirer un autre. Il reproduisit cette action à quelques reprises, jusqu'à ce que la cachette et les environs de l'endroit où avait été amené Gaara ne soient plus qu'un tas de débris fumants. Il se tourna alors vers la falaise sur laquelle il était arrivé au tout début et pointa une fois de plus son index en sa direction. Cette fois, il se concentra plus longuement pour s'assurer que son cero soit aussi puissant qu'il pouvait l'être et lança son attaque, oblitérant la paroi de la falaise et faisant s'écrouler celle-ci dans le canyon où avait été situé le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Bon nombre d'arbres de la forêt avoisinante furent emportés par le glissement de terrain, remplissant le ravin et le rendant impraticable.

Son travail maintenant terminé, Ulquiorra disparut une nouvelle fois pour réapparaître dans une clairière isolée, quelques kilomètres à l'Ouest de son point de départ. Déposant Gaara au sol, il se retourna et laissa le Kazekage pour rejoindre la source d'eau la plus proche. Le rouquin avait été soumis à de rudes épreuves et il serait sans aucun doute assoiffé lorsqu'il reprendrait connaissance.

Il n'avait pas fait plus d'une demi-douzaine de pas lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds se faire enfermer par une généreuse quantité de sable, « A-Akatsuki... »

Ulquiorra tourna sa tête et vit que Gaara tentait l'ardue tâche de s'assoir, tendant la main en direction de l'Espada pour contrôler le sable qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à sortir de terre pour emprisonner l'Arrancar. L'ancien soldat d'Aizen prit la parole avec un ton neutre, « Tu es réveillé. Étonnant. J'avais estimé que tu demeurerais inconscient pour une heure additionnelle. »

Gaara secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et réussi, après un effort surhumain, à se hisser jusqu'à une position agenouillée. Persévérant malgré l'intense fatigue qu'il ressentait, il leva la tête et foudroya du regard l'homme devant lui avant de lui adresser la parole, « Je vais te tuer. » Malgré son état, il ne semblait pas douter de sa capacité à tenir cette promesse plutôt ambitieuse.

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux avant de faire demi-tour et de marcher en direction du Kazekage, se soustrayant à l'emprise de sarcophage de sable incomplet sans le moindre effort, prenant le rouquin complètement par surprise. Lorsqu'il fut finalement rendu devant le Kazekage, l'Espada se pencha et agrippa le col de l'habit du jinchuriki pour le remettre sur pieds. Il trouva bon de s'expliquer avec le kage avant que ce dernier ne l'attaque en vain, « Je ne suis pas un allié de l'organisation Akatsuki. Les vêtements que je porte sont la propriété d'un de leur ancien membre, Sasori. »

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent un peu, « Akasuna no Sasori? Déserteur de rang S de Suna? » Il n'avait pas été au courant que le fameux marionnettiste faisait partie de l'Akatsuki.

« Possible. La seule information à ma disposition est qu'il était nommé Sasori. » Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers l'endroit où s'était déroulé l'altercation entre lui-même et l'ensemble de l'organisation cherchant à s'approprier les Biju, « Je l'ai tué peu de temps après t'avoir secouru de l'emprise de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient déjà commencé le processus d'extraction. »

« Tu m'as sauvé? Pourquoi? », demanda Gaara en soulevant un sourcil, suspicieux.

Ulquiorra cligna une fois des yeux alors qu'il reportait son regard sur son interlocuteur. Il repensa aux précédentes rencontres qu'il avait eues avec Gaara lorsqu'il était encore connu sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto, et il se justifia alors, « Parce que nous sommes frères. Bien que nous ne le soyons plus de fardeau, nous le sommes de vécu. »

Cette révélation particulière et inattendue fit quasiment retomber Gaara au sol. La signification potentielle de cette affirmation avait fait pénétrer le Kazekage dans un monde de surprise et de déni. « Non. Impossible. Tu as été exécuté. », murmura-t-il avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, essayant de trouver une quelconque trace de l'adolescent qui fut son meilleur ami. « ...Naruto? »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, « Je fus autrefois connu sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Mon exécution ainsi que la trahison de ceux que je considérais comme mes proches ont changé cet état de fait. Tu peux t'adresser à moi en tant qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

« Mais comment? J'ai lu le rapport concernant ta mort. Tu as été _tué_ par le Chidori d'Uchiha Sasuke. », essaya de comprendre Gaara. Sa voix était plus émotive que jamais.

Une fois de plus, l'Espada hocha la tête. Il défit alors les deux boutons du col de l'habit qu'il portait, révélant le trou qui transperçait la partie supérieure de son torse. Son trou de Hollow qui reflétait aussi exactement l'endroit où son ancien coéquipier l'avait frappé, « Je suis décédé. J'ai traversé jusqu'à une autre dimension, devenant parallèlement une entité connue sous le nom de "Hollow". L'esprit d'un défunt dont le cœur fut égaré en raison d'entreprises inachevées ou d'une quantité abyssale d'émotions négatives. »

Gaara resta silencieux et Naruto...non, Ulquiorra expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant sa mort et juste après sa renaissance en tant qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Lorsqu'il arriva à la partie où il avait péri aux mains du démon intérieur d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo, Gaara ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole. « Mais si tu es vraiment mort une autre fois, comment peux-tu être ici? », demanda-t-il. « Suis-je mort? »

Ulquiorra fit un signe de tête pouvant passer pour un 'non' et un petit sourire, le premier qu'il avait fait depuis plusieurs siècles —à ses yeux—, prit naissance sur son visage. Oh, bien sûr, c'était encore bien loin des sourires que pouvait parfois avoir Uzumaki Naruto, mais c'était déjà plus qu'exceptionnel de la part de cet Espada insensible, « Non, tu es parfaitement vivant. Lorsque je suis mort une seconde fois, Kami-sama m'a accordé la chance de revenir dans votre monde une nouvelle fois sous la forme que je désirais. »

« Et tu as choisi cette identité parce que...? »

« J'ai accompli plus en tant qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer qu'en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto. », fut la réponse. « Ulquiorra Schiffer n'est pas mort par la main des siens. »

« Je comprends. », accepta le rouquin après un moment. « Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Je serais honoré de t'offrir une place où rester à Suna si tu veux. »

« J'ai peur qu'il me faille m'occuper de questions plus pressantes pour le moment. Lors de mon passage à Suna, plusieurs informations perturbantes sont entrées en ma connaissance concernant Konoha. Il semblerait que je ne fus pas abandonné d'une manière aussi totale que ce que je fus porté à croire. Konoha s'est rallié contre Tsunade et elle fut destituée pour le support qu'elle tentait de manifester à mon égard. J'irai la récupérer. »

« Comment? N'interprète pas ça comme un doute quant à tes capacités; je suis stupéfait que tu aies la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Akasuna no Sasori tout en repoussant un second membre de l'Akatsuki. Mais il s'agit de Konoha, le plus fort des cinq grands villages cachés. Comment comptes-tu y entrer, mais surtout en sortir, pour sauver Tsunade-dono? »

Ulquiorra donna à Gaara un regard étrange, « Simple. Par la porte. »

Le Kazekage sentit une goutte de sueur se former à l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il fixait du regard l'ancien blond. Bien qu'à première vue, l'Espada semblait être tout le contraire de l'Uzumaki Naruto qu'il avait connu, Ulquiorra était tout à fait semblable à l'ancien jinchuriki. « Mais bien sûr. La porte. Suis-je bête! », déclara Gaara en hochant la tête avant de s'enflammer. « Non mais t'es malade! Es-tu stupide ou quoi? » Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, surpris du déchaînement de son ami. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où Gaara avait levé la voix d'une façon qui n'était pas annonciatrice d'un massacre. Le rouquin continua sur sa lancée, « Konoha est immensément différent du village que tu connaissais, Naruto, et— »

« —Ulquiorra. », interrompit l'homme à la peau blanche.

« Peu importe. », contra Gaara en agitant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche. « Le village est sous la loi martiale. Tous ceux qui pénètrent le village sont soumis à un examen minutieux. Le village est sous surveillance constante. Et c'est sans parler du fait que la zone que tu veux infiltrer est constamment supervisée par les meilleurs ANBU que Konoha a à offrir en plus d'un Hyuuga. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, « Ce pourrait être...problématique. »

Le Kazekage se contenta de soulever un sourcil amusé, doutant un peu de la santé mentale de son interlocuteur, « Si tu comptes vraiment poursuivre cette entreprise seul, est-ce que je pourrais t'offrir un conseil? » L'Espada hocha une fois de plus la tête, son regard fixé dans celui du rouquin, « Débarrasse-toi du look Akatsuki et essaie de te faire passer pour un civil. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me concentrer pour savoir que ton niveau de chakra est minimal. Je connais la sensation que dégage un shinobi et tu en es loin, alors la manière dont tu t'y es pris pour tuer Sasori m'échappe totalement. »

Une fois de plus, Ulquiorra hocha la tête. « Il est cependant indispensable que je trouve un moyen pour appliquer un sceau de restriction sur moi-même. », nota-t-il pour lui-même avant d'élaborer, ayant remarqué le regard curieux de son ami. « S'il est vrai que je possède un niveau de chakra équivalent à celui d'un civil, le niveau de mon Reiatsu, ce que j'utilise pour remplacer le chakra, est significatif. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es capable de te tenir debout présentement est parce que je supprime consciemment mon pouvoir. Considérant ton niveau avancé d'épuisement, si je ne le maîtrisais pas, tu ne serais pas en mesure d'avoir une pensée cohérente et ton âme serait expulsée de ton corps, résultant en ta mort immédiate. »

Gaara souleva un sourcil intéressé, désirant quasiment avoir la chance de ressentir cette puissance oppressante qu'Ulquiorra affirmait posséder. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, alors il offrit son avis à son ami, « Soit. Si tu passes par la ville de Tanzuka, la ville des jeux, tu devrais y trouver un maître du fuinjutsu qui serait prêt à t'apporter son aide. Si ce n'est pas possible, le seul autre maître de ma connaissance est Jiraiya des sannin. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, « La ville de Tanzuka suffira. Avant de te quitter, je dois te demander une faveur, Gaara. Je souhaite que ce qui vient de t'être révélé ne s'ébruite pas. Personne ne doit être informé que l'être anciennement connu sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto foule de nouveau cette terre. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre d'attention pour l'instant. » Le Kazekage inclina la tête avec compréhension. Avec un passé comme le sien, il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi Ulquiorra ne désirait pas être sur le radar de Konoha. Si le village déchu apprenait son retour, il serait pourchassé inlassablement afin d'être exécuté de nouveau. Et n'ayant aucun allié en dehors de lui-même, ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'Ulquiorra ne soit confronté. « Seras-tu en mesure de voyager seul, Gaara? Si possible, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à retourner à Suna pour le moment. », s'enquit l'Arrancar.

« Pourquoi? Les villageois t'ont-ils mal accueilli? », s'inquiéta le jeune kage du village en question. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis à l'idée que ses propres subalternes n'aient pas offert une réception convenable à son ami...malgré qu'il ait changé de corps, qu'il soit totalement méconnaissable et qu'il n'y ait globalement aucun lien entre Ulquiorra Schiffer et Uzumaki Naruto.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je désire éviter de rencontrer l'équipe de Konoha qui fut envoyée à ta recherche. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je passe le moins de temps possible en leur compagnie. », expliqua l'Espada. « J'ai l'intuition qu'Hatake Kakashi serait rapidement suspicieux et qu'il se douterait sans doute que je ne suis pas qu'un simple ambassadeur tel que précédemment établi. »

Gaara hocha la tête, « Je vois. Que dois-je dire pour expliquer ma survie et mon évasion miraculeuse d'entre les mains de l'Akatsuki? »

« Il serait certainement plus logique que tu révèles avoir été secouru par Ulquiorra Schiffer. Assure-toi néanmoins que rien ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre ce nom et Uzumaki Naruto. »

Le Kazekage inclina la tête, « Je m'attends à entendre de tes nouvelles dans un futur proche. Si tu cherches l'asile lorsque tes affaires seront terminées à Konoha, je suis prêt à te l'offrir. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête avec gratitude, « Je te remercie, Sabaku no Gaara. Sache que Suna se trouve à exactement deux cent trente-sept kilomètres à l'Ouest de notre position actuelle. Si nous nous séparons immédiatement, tu devrais rencontrer l'équipe de Konoha dans approximativement quarante-six minutes, près de la frontière du pays du vent. J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre. Et félicitations pour ton ascension au rang de kage. »

Avec cette dernière déclaration, l'Espada sauta dans les airs, laissant une petite incurvation dans le sol alors qu'il dirigeait une impressionnante quantité de Reiatsu dans ses jambes. Le rouquin dont le Biju avait quasiment été retiré regarda son ami littéralement s'envoler dans les airs avec un regard stupéfait.

Ulquiorra s'élança vers l'Est.

En direction de Konoha.

* * *

(1) Une note pour dire que Murciélago peut avoir deux traductions s'appliquant à Ulquiorra.

→ La première est si on prend pour acquis que Murciélago est le mot espagnol. Dans ce cas, la traduction serait celle inscrite plus haut : chauve-souris.

→ La seconde est celle si on part du fait que Murciélago est aussi un mot en japonais. Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas vraiment une traduction mais plutôt un concept que décrirait ce mot. Pour un japonais, Murciélago réfère à un "démon aux ailes noires"...exactement comme la Resurrección d'Ulquiorra. Voilà ^^ Choisissez celle qui vous plaira le plus, mais je garde la traduction espagnole puisque toutes les techniques des Arrancar sont en espagnol (Hierro = fer ; Sonido = mouvement sonore/écho ; Pesquisa = recherche ; etc.)

(2) Avant que quelqu'un me pose la question, la raison pour laquelle Sasori a décidé de donner à Ulquiorra le lieu de son rendez-vous avec Kabuto est que Sasori veut qu'Orochimaru MEURT! On ne sait pas trop ce qu'Orochimaru a fait, mais apparemment, lorsqu'il a déserté l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru a fait "quelque chose" que Sasori n'a toujours pas oublié...Bref, si vous avez des questions à ce propos (ou à n'importe quel autre propos) : PM ou review.

* * *

Et voilà!

J'attends VRAIMENT vos avis sur ce chef-d'oeuvre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point il est tout simplement PARFAIT (selon mes goûts...je ne sais pas pour vous). Il y a de l'action, des dialogues intéressants (vive la discussion Gaara/Ulquiorra), un combat très amusant à écrire et surtout...

...

ULQUIORRA A FAIT UN PETIT SOURIRE ^^

À vos claviers pour me laisser un review XD

P.S. Le même principe que pour les deux publications précédentes s'applique encore...mais cette fois, je ne publierai pas en avance **SAUF SI** j'ai trente (30) reviews de trente (30) personnes différentes. Je modifie un peu les règles...parce que je n'ai pas le goût de devoir publier le prochain chapitre le LENDEMAIN de la parution de celui-ci...comme je viens de le faire -_-'. lol.

Si je n'ai pas les 30 review mentionnés plus haut...vous n'aurez pas votre récompense (sous la forme d'une parution plus rapide du chapitre 3) et le prochain chapitre sera publié à la date prévue, soit le 4 août.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire...

Salut


	4. Un paysage familier

Bon, voici tel que convenu le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, publié parce que 30 reviews ont été postés sur cette histoire depuis le dernier chapitre. Bien entendu, ce chapitre aurait été posté d'une manière ou d'une autre dans 3 jours (le 4 août), mais comme je l'avais dit, ceci est une récompense pour avoir laisser des reviews ^^

Moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il est plutôt bon.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un paysage familier

Trois jours plus tard, Ulquiorra se tenait devant les imposantes portes de Konohagakure no Sato.

Alors qu'il était en chemin pour la ville de Tanzuka, un groupe de bandits avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui parce que ses habits semblaient, selon eux, "valoir cher". Il va sans dire qu'il n'avait pris que quelques secondes pour tous les tuer. Il s'était alors emparé de leur argent et avait repris son chemin, se dirigeant vers la ville des jeux. Lorsqu'il avait atteint sa destination, il s'était procuré des vêtements ainsi que quelques vivres.

Il portait présentement une paire de pantalons bleu foncé de type cargo ainsi qu'un chandail couleur blanc et gris. Ce chandail avait un col suffisamment élevé pour dissimuler son trou d'Hollow. Par-dessus ce chandail, il portait une veste noire qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Il va sans dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ces nouveaux vêtements, mais c'était nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas être obligé de mener une guerre ouverte contre son village natal. Son uniforme d'Espada ainsi que l'uniforme de Sasori se trouvaient dans un rouleau, scellés pour faciliter leur transport. Le sceau avait été conçu spécialement pour lui, réagissant uniquement au Reiatsu, la partie spirituelle du chakra. Ce parchemin avait été camouflé dans un arbre creux, à des kilomètres de Konoha. Son Zanpakuto était passé en bandoulière sur son dos, enrobé d'une étoffe de soie afin de donner l'apparence qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une arme purement défensive. En plus de son nouvel accoutrement, il s'était doté d'un sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. Ce sac était rempli de toutes les fournitures nécessaires à un écrivain.

Pour accompagner tout ça, il avait commandé un bracelet de cuir qu'il avait passé autour de son poignet gauche. Son usage n'était cependant pas que cosmétique, puisqu'un sceau très complexe le marquait ; un sceau de rétention. Plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de son Reiatsu était scellé, inaccessible. Avec autant de son pouvoir hors d'usage, il était incapable d'entrer dans sa Resurrección, et il n'avait pas non plus l'énergie nécessaire pour faire un Gran Rey Cero. La puissance de son Cero de base ainsi que de son Bala était grandement diminué, et son Hierro était maintenant aussi faible que celui d'un humain normal.

L'un dans l'autre, Ulquiorra n'aimait pas ça.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, monsieur? Vous êtes resté planté là depuis un bon moment... »

Ulquiorra tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur deux shinobi de Konoha, Chunin selon leur uniforme, « Je vous présente mes excuses. Il s'agit de ma première visite à Konoha et je me suis égaré dans la contemplation de votre magnifique village. »

Les deux gardes semblèrent accepter cette excuse puisque leur corps se détendirent imperceptiblement, « Okay, c'est pas un problème. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le plus beau des cinq grands villages? »

Ulquiorra ressentit l'étrange envie de secouer la tête devant l'arrogance non feinte de cette question, mais il se contenta de s'approcher des deux Chunin, « Je suis un écrivain désirant explorer Konoha. Votre village est réputé pour ses paysages splendides et je suis à la recherche d'inspiration pour mon livre. »

« Un auteur? Est-ce que vous avez déjà publié quelque chose? », interrogea l'un de ses deux interlocuteurs, celui le plus à droite. Il semblait plutôt naïf et acceptait l'histoire d'Ulquiorra sans le moindre doute. Il était cependant possible que ce soit l'impassibilité de l'Arrancar lorsqu'il avait raconté ce mensonge qui l'encourageait à le croire si promptement.

L'Espada glissa son regard vers celui de l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole, « Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune œuvre à mon actif. Mon espoir est que le village de Konoha me procurera suffisamment d'inspiration pour compléter mon premier ouvrage. »

« Et quel genre de livre est-ce que vous écrivez? », questionna le second Chunin. Son regard semblait plus alerte que celui de son compagnon et il arborait une expression, savamment camouflée, de suspicion.

« Les merveilles faites par l'homme. », mentit sans problème l'ancien soldat d'Aizen. « Je me suis déjà rendu devant les statues de la Vallée de la Fin ainsi qu'à la grande muraille de Sunagakure. »

« Si vous permettez, je vous conseillerai d'aller voir le monument des Hokage en premier. », suggéra le premier Chunin, pratiquement comme s'il avait déjà reçu la permission de pénétrer leur village.

Ulquiorra hocha la tête, « Je ne peux qu'être enthousiaste à l'idée d'une telle vision. Avez-vous d'autres conseils, ninja? » Aucun des deux ne remarqua le ton quasiment condescendant sur lequel le nom "ninja' avait été prononcé. Mais à leur défense, le ton condescendant d'Ulquiorra était identique à son ton normal.

« Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'y accéder de l'intérieur, mais la tour des Hokage est une vraie merveille d'architecture. », intervint le second garde. « Tout ce que je vous demanderais de faire si vous le voulez bien, serait de signer ici et de vous soumettre à une fouille de vos effets personnels. Une fois que ces procédures seront terminées, vous serez prêt à entrer. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête une fois de plus et tendit son sac au premier Chunin alors qu'il se penchait pour signer le registre.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer._

Le second Chunin, celui qui avait semblé être le plus efficace, se pencha et regarda le nom du visiteur avant de l'interpeller, « Hum. Et qu'en est-il de l'objet sur votre dos, Schiffer-san? » L'Espada prétendit avoir oublié qu'il le portait et tendit l'item. Le garde déplia l'étoffe de soie et en retira son Zanpakuto, « Un choix d'accessoire intéressant, Schiffer-san. Un katana? »

« La route n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour voyager. Un écrivain sans arme attire plus d'ennuis qu'un écrivain armé. », fut l'explication fournie. « Ce katana possède une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux. J'ai eu la possibilité d'en prendre possession grâce à l'homme m'ayant inspiré à devenir ce que je suis. »

« Oh? Et qui est cet homme? », interrogea le premier Chunin, plus par curiosité personnelle que par devoir.

Le second Chunin redonna les effets personnels d'Ulquiorra à leur propriétaire et ce dernier répondit à la question, « Il s'agissait d'Aizen Sosuke. Je serais stupéfait d'apprendre que vous le connaissiez. Il ne s'est jamais aventuré dans cette région. » Il trouvait que c'était bien la moindre des choses que de mentionner au moins une fois Aizen dans ce monde, même si ce n'était qu'à un détritus insignifiant.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard avant de finalement sembler arriver à une décision concernant l'auteur à la peau blanche. « J'aurais une dernière question pour vous. Vos yeux. Je ne cherche pas à vous offenser ou à me moquer, mais ils n'ont pas une apparence ordinaire. », questionna le Chunin compétant.

« Malformation de naissance. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, mais je sais que je suis né dans un petit village près d'Iwagakure. », répondit l'Arrancar. « Je les ai fait examiner alors que j'étais plus jeune, lorsque la vie de ninja m'apparaissait attrayante. J'espérais qu'il s'agissait d'une technique héréditaire telle le Sharingan pour lequel Konoha est reconnu. Malheureusement, il ne s'agit que d'un détail cosmétique. »

Les Chunin semblèrent le croire sur parole, « Vous devez rester dans les zones réservées aux civils. Vous n'avez pas non plus le droit de dégainer votre arme ou d'agir d'une quelconque manière qui pourrait être jugée agressive. Si vous enfreignez une quelconque loi de Konoha, vous serez appréhendé sans délai et serez puni en conséquence. Mais au-delà de ça, je vous souhaite un très bon séjour à Konoha, et j'espère que votre livre sera un succès, Schiffer-san. »

Ulquiorra força un sourire poli à naître sur son visage, mais à en juger par le regard confus des deux gardes, sa tentative avait échouée lamentablement puisqu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Et de toute façon, qui pourrait bien respecter quelqu'un vivant à Konoha? L'Espada passa alors le point de contrôle et pénétra son ancien village.

C'était une sensation détachée de nostalgie qui l'envahie tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur les étrangement familiers édifices. Alors qu'il naviguait à travers le village, il concentra ce qu'il pouvait de Reiatsu pour utiliser son Pesquisa, l'étendant à la limite de Konoha pour repérer les présences qu'il recherchait. Il ressentit la signature d'un groupe de personnes situées sur les terrains d'entraînement, très près les unes des autres. Selon la sensation qu'il pouvait percevoir émanant de cette réunion, il devait certainement s'agir des Rookies, ceux ayant gradué la même année que lui. Et ils semblaient s'entraîner rudement. Il n'était pas parvenu à se remémorer la signature de Gaara, mais il parvenait à se remémorer celles de ces traîtres? Intéressant. Intéressant, mais incohérent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

Soudainement, la sensation qu'il recherchait envahie ses sens et il reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers le district des clans les plus riches. Lorsqu'il eut quitté le quartier principal de Konoha, l'Espada fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une étrange sensation l'avait assailli. Il ne le savait pas puisqu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis plusieurs siècles, mais ce qu'il ressentait était de la nervosité. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment engager la conversation avec la femme qui avait déclaré son amour à Uzumaki Naruto et il était parfaitement au courant que son apparence physique avait drastiquement changé depuis sa mort. Le seul lien entre ses deux identités était les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient. Comment allait-elle réagir? Devait-il se révéler? Ulquiorra Schiffer...doutait pour la première fois depuis sa mort aux mains de Sasuke.

Le nombre de civils parcourant les rues diminua et bientôt, seul Ulquiorra marchait dans les rues. Il comprit alors que ce devait être une zone interdite. S'il se faisait attrapé, il serait obligé de tuer ou de se laisser capturer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Arrancar atteignit un large complexe résidentiel. L'âme qu'il recherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Puis-je vous aider? » Ulquiorra se retourna lentement et posa ses yeux verts sur un shinobi aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux noirs. Sa peau était très pâle. Bien sûr, si on le comparait à Ulquiorra, le nouveau venu aurait eu l'air de revenir d'un long voyage dans le désert de Suna : Ulquiorra avait une peau des plus blanches.

« J'en ai bon espoir, shinobi-sama. Je suis à la recherche de la résidence des Hyuuga. Peut-être sauriez-vous m'indiquer la bonne direction. », s'enquit l'Espada, sachant pertinemment qu'il se tenait devant un Hyuuga et devant la résidence qu'il clamait être en train de chercher. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était adressé à son interlocuteur avec autant de respect, parce qu'il était loin de réellement le ressentir. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui avant d'être prêt à quitter le village.

« Pour quelle raison voulez-vous vous rendre à la demeure du grand et noble clan Hyuuga? », questionna le garde de ladite famille.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une certaine Hyuuga Hinata. Il se trouve que je suis présentement en train d'écrire un livre sur les cinq grands villages ninja et je désirerais documenter l'influence qu'exercent les clans dominants de chaque village. En tant qu'aînée du chef du clan, j'ose espérer qu'Hinata-sama saura se révéler...inestimable à la raison de ma venue ici. » Un peu de double sens n'avait jamais tué personne, non?

L'Hyuuga l'examina méticuleusement du regard, évaluant sans aucun doute les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, son ton ainsi que son langage corporel afin de déterminer si l'homme à la peau pâle disait vrai. Malheureusement pour le garde, Ulquiorra était aussi expressif qu'un mur de briques. Le visage d'un mort aurait révélé plus de secrets que celui de l'Espada...ironique, puisqu'Ulquiorra était un mort. Ne pouvant rendre de décision de la part de l'héritière, l'homme au Byakugan prit la parole, « Vous allez attendre ici en laissant vos possessions sur le sol, à cinq mètres de vous. J'irai m'entretenir avec Hinata-sama afin de déterminer si elle souhaite vous recevoir. »

Ulquiorra hocha la tête et fit tel qu'on le lui avait ordonné tandis que l'Hyuuga faisait demi-tour pour pénétrer le complexe.

Le garde, de toute évidence un membre de la branche secondaire, navigua avec aisance parmi les couloirs et nombreux jardins qui le menaient jusqu'à la résidence principale. Finalement, il atteignit la porte désirée et cogna faiblement.

« Oui? » La voix était si douce que l'homme faillit ne pas l'entendre

« Hinata-sama. Un visiteur est à l'entrée principale. Il vous réclame personnellement. »

« Je t'en prie, entre Tokumo. » Le garde se mit rapidement à genoux devant la porte avant de la faire coulisser, inclinant respectueusement son buste. Comme plusieurs membres de la branche secondaire, Tokumo avait immensément plus de respect pour Hinata que pour n'importe quel autre Hyuuga, incluant le chef de la famille, Hiashi. « J'ai un visiteur? De qui s'agit-il? »

Le garde, dont la tête était penchée vers l'avant en signe de soumission, ferma les yeux en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, « Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Hinata-sama. J'ai omis de lui demander son nom. Il m'a par contre révélé être un auteur documentant les cinq grands villages. Il a demandé à vous voir personnellement. Il connaissait votre nom. »

« Laisse-le entrer. », décida la jeune femme après un certain temps. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission et elle se trouvait devant un petit mausolée, effectuant sa prière usuelle lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. Si la mémoire du garde ne lui faisait pas défaut, il s'agissait d'un mausolée à l'honneur du gamin Uzumaki.

« Ce sera fait, Hinata-sama. » Avec ces dernières paroles, le garde se leva, s'inclina une autre fois, puis repartit en direction de l'entrée principale.

Hinata poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il fut hors de vue alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers la photo d'un petit garçon blond, « Tu vas devoir me pardonner, Naruto-kun. Je dois parler avec quelqu'un avant de pouvoir prier pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais surtout pas, je te contacterai aussitôt que tout ça sera terminé... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata entendit des bruits de pas et elle leva les yeux en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Le même garde que plus tôt était de retour, cette fois, accompagné d'un second individu.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'élargirent quelque peu lorsqu'elle aperçut le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau très blanche et dont les cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules contrastaient énormément avec la couleur de son corps. Ses yeux verts étaient identiques à ceux d'un chat. Sur sa tête se trouvait ce qui semblait être la moitié d'un casque de protection. Reprenant contenance, Hinata posa son regard sur le garde, « Merci Tokumo. Peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît? » Le garde hésita, peu confortable à l'idée de laisser l'héritière seule en compagnie d'un inconnu. Mais finalement, elle était une kunoichi qui était capable de se défendre et en plus, il était obligé de suivre ses ordres. Il s'inclina avec réluctance et quitta la chambre. Lorsque le garde fut parti et qu'il eut fermé la porte, Hinata alla s'assoir à la table basse qui se situait au centre de la pièce tout en faisant signe à son visiteur d'en faire de même. « Puis-je connaître votre nom? »

L'homme hocha la tête, « Je me nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il est...bon de te revoir, Hinata. »

Hinata cligna des yeux, confuse. Le ton de l'homme était si froid, si impersonnel et impitoyable. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il semblait quasiment...à l'aise? Oui, à l'aise en sa présence. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Puisqu'il l'avait tutoyée, elle décida de lui rendre la pareille, « Tu me connais? »

« Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne saurais te rappeler. », répondit Ulquiorra alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des coussins qui faisaient face à la femme. Pour elle, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais lui ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs siècles. « Il est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, mais lors de notre dernière conversation, tu m'as offert support et réconfort. Je sais que tu es digne de ma confiance. »

Hinata fonça les sourcils, « Tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler d'un livre que tu écris, n'est-ce pas? »

Ulquiorra inclina la tête, regardant l'héritière avec son regard vide, attendant qu'elle ait fini de réfléchir. Il en profita pour l'examiner

Hinata avait grandi ces trois dernières années. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et étaient attachés au milieu de son dos. Elle portait maintenant une veste mauve et argent avec quelques reflets bleutés de temps à autres. Ulquiorra pouvait dire quelle était une très belle femme, selon les conventions humaines.

« _Tout comme Orihime Inoue._ » D'où pouvait bien être venue cette pensée? Ulquiorra n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Décidant qu'il valait mieux reprendre la conversation avant que de nouvelles pensées saugrenues de ce genre ne lui envahisse l'esprit, il répondit à la question que l'héritière lui avait posée, « En effet, il ne s'agit pas du but véritable de ma visite. Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler ne doit pas quitter cette pièce, Hyuuga Hinata. » La femme hocha la tête, curieuse à propos de ce que voulait cet étrange individu, mais tout de même prudente, sachant que les chances qu'il veuille lui tendre un piège étaient hautes. « Je suis ici pour délivrer Senju Tsunade. »

Cette seule phrase fit ouvrir la bouche de l'héritière, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, « Qu-Quoi? Mais comment? Et surtout, pourquoi? Je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression de ne pas t'être reconnaissante, mais pour quelles raisons veux-tu libérer Tsunade-sama? » Ulquiorra ne répondit pas, son regard ayant été attiré par l'une des photos de lui-même avant son exécution. Uzumaki Naruto. C'était étrange de voir une représentation du garçon qu'il était auparavant sans pourtant arriver à se reconnaître. « Schiffer-san? »

Ulquiorra reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice et son regard se fit plus perçant tandis qu'il réalisait une réalité qu'il aurait dû accepter beaucoup plus tôt. Trois ans.

Ça ne faisait que trois ans qu'il était parti pour elle. Mais pour lui, il y avait plusieurs siècles qui s'étaient écoulés. Des centaines d'années. Il ne savait plus comment réagir en sa compagnie.

« J'ai vécu une longue vie. J'ai dit de nombreuses choses. J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses aussi. Vu d'encore plus nombreuses. », commença Ulquiorra tandis que sa main gauche jouait avec le col de son habit, près de son trou de Hollow. « Néanmoins, de toutes les conversations auxquelles j'ai pris part, seule une peut être considérée entièrement positive. Durant cette conversation, quelqu'un qui est...ou plutôt était important pour moi s'est ouvert. Elle m'a demandé de la pardonner pour une faute qui n'était pas la sienne. Lorsque j'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, sais-tu quelle fut sa réponse? » Hinata secoua la tête de gauche à droite, étrangement absorbée dans l'histoire de son visiteur, « Elle m'a répondu exactement la même chose que ce que je m'apprête à te dire. » Ulquiorra posa sa main droite au centre de la table les séparant tous deux, quasiment comme s'il essayait d'atteindre Hinata bien que cette dernière soit trop loin. « Elle a répondu "Je serai toujours à tes côtés". »

Hinata cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'un demi-centimètre alors qu'elle se repassait la phrase dans sa tête.

"_Je serai toujours à tes côtés._"

Elle n'avait entendu ces mots qu'une seule fois auparavant. Et elle était celle les ayant prononcés. Pour Naruto.

Mais ce n'était pas le temps de ressasser le passé. Il fallait comprendre ce qui motivait l'homme devant elle à vouloir sauver l'ancienne Hokage, « Ce que tu suggères est totalement impossible. Tsunade-sama n'est pas gardée uniquement que par des shinobi. Il y a des sceaux qui empêchent l'utilisation de chakra. Tout l'étage où sa cellule est située a été spécialement désigné pour la retenir là. De l'acier trempé, du béton mélangé avec du chakra pour le rendre pratiquement indestructible, tout a bien été organisé. Cette prison a été pensée et conçue pour emprisonner un kage, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il est dit qu'un dieu ne pourrait pas quitter cet endroit en un seul morceau. Si même un dieu ne peut pas s'en échapper, alors qui pourrait bien le faire? Personne; voilà la réponse. »

« Bien qu'étant un système de défense impressionnant pour retenir une simple humaine, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour contrarier mon plan. » Ulquiorra avait parlé d'une voix neutre, mais il était évident qu'il ne doutait absolument pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour lui, il s'agissait plus d'une formalité qu'autre chose. Tsunade aurait tout aussi bien pu être libre de ses mouvements et volontaire pour partir qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus de difficulté à quitter les lieux avec elle. Purement et simplement. Il était à un _autre_ niveau.

Hinata fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle fixait son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, « Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

« Konoha n'est pas une menace pour moi. », déclara l'Arrancar. « Je n'utilise pas de chakra. De la même manière que ton ami Rock Lee, j'en suis incapable. Néanmoins, comme ton camarade, cette capacité ne m'est pas nécessaire. »

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse par le petit discours de l'homme, « Mais qui es-tu? »

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, étonné par la question, « Les présentations ont déjà été faites. Je me nomme Ulqui— »

« Je ne te demandais pas ton nom, Schiffer-san. », s'agita la femme en rétrécissant ses yeux. « Tu n'es ni un ninja et encore moins un civil. Alors, je te le demande : qui es-tu? »

« ...Tu peux considérer que je suis un Espada. », répondit l'interpellé après un court instant, vaguement intrigué par l'agressivité que semblait avoir développé Hinata. Elle était si douce, si timide, si humble lorsqu'il la connaissait en tant qu'Uzumaki Naruto. « Entre autres choses, je suis un maître de l'épée. » L'héritière était sur le point d'exiger qu'il ne s'explique davantage, mais l'homme aux yeux verts se leva et mit nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches, « Si tu désires m'accompagner, il serait préférable que tu emballes tes effets personnels. Je doute que tu aurais le loisir de jouir d'une grande liberté si tu m'assistes dans mon entreprise. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, justement? Je suis loyale envers Tsunade-sama et j'aimerais vraiment avoir la chance de l'aider. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'abandonnerai tout ce que j'ai ici, à Konoha, en tentant de la libérer simplement parce qu'un étranger me le demande? », répliqua Hinata, ne faisant pas confiance à Ulquiorra. Après tout, il semblait n'avoir aucun plan pour faire sortir Tsunade de sa cellule et encore moins de Konoha. Sans parler du fait qu'il était possible que ce soit un test orchestré par le Conseil pour voir comment elle réagirait dans une telle situation.

« Peut-être serais-tu plus enclin à m'écouter si nous passions un marché. Assiste-moi et abandonne ce village avec Senju Tsunade, et je t'offrirai quelque chose qui t'es encore plus précieux que ta vie au village de Konoha. »

« Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être? », se moqua quasiment la porteuse du Byakugan.

Ulquiorra marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant le mausolée qu'Hinata avait érigé à l'honneur de son ancien amour. L'Espada se pencha et souleva une des photos du garçon blond. Après avoir examiné la représentation quelques secondes, il se tourna vers l'héritière, « Souhaiterais-tu être informée de ce qui est advenu de l'âme d'Uzumaki Naruto? »

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette question, Hinata explosa en action, s'élançant à une vitesse stupéfiante en direction d'Ulquiorra et attrapant ce dernier par le col de sa veste. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et, avec une force formidable, le souleva de près de quarante centimètres au-dessus du sol, « Naruto-kun? Comment connais-tu Naruto-kun? Parle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! »

Ulquiorra n'eut aucune réaction face à l'attaque. Il ne cligna pas des yeux, n'essaya pas de se défendre et n'eut même pas de mouvement de recul. Lorsqu'il fut bien en place, suspendu dans les airs contre le mur, il baissa son regard vide pour regarder la femme qui s'était enragée pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, « Crois-tu en la vie après la mort? Penses-tu que lorsqu'un être meurt, une partie de lui-même est transportée dans un autre monde? »

Gardant toujours son air aussi menaçant, Hinata hocha sévèrement la tête, « En tous cas, c'est ce que j'espère. C'est une pensée qui me réconforte. J'aime croire que Naruto-kun est rendu dans un endroit meilleur, quelque part où il est apprécié à sa juste valeur. »

« Alors assiste-moi et je te révélerai ce que je sais. Tu pourras peut-être obtenir une certaine mesure de compréhension et faire ton deuil. », répondit l'Espada avec une voix imperméable à tout sentiment. Il aurait été impossible de deviner qu'il parlait de sa propre mort.

Pas convaincue par les promesses vides de son interlocuteur, Hinata décida de chercher à comprendre ses motivations, « Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu dis la vérité? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu comptes vraiment me révéler ce que tu sais? Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui prouve que toutes tes soi-disant informations sur l'au-delà ne sont pas que de pures inventions? »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra glissèrent lentement en direction des photos qui peuplaient le mausolée avant de se reposer sur Hinata, « Tu fus la dernière personne à visiter Uzumaki Naruto dans sa cellule avant son exécution. Ce fut à ce moment que tu confessas ton amour pour lui. Et avant qu'il ne meure, il t'a regardé avec un sourire, afin de t'offrir une certaine forme de réconfort alors même qu'il affrontait sa propre mort. »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle titubait vers l'arrière, relâchant involontairement l'Arrancar. « Co-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. », demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas tout de suite, choisissant plutôt de se pencher pour reposer sur le mausolée la photo qu'il avait pris un moment plus tôt. Il se tourna alors vers l'héritière et fixa ses yeux verts dans les yeux blancs de la femme, « Je réitère mon offre. Assiste-moi et je te révélerai ce qui est advenu de l'âme d'Uzumaki Naruto. »

XxxXxxX

Une heure plus tard, Ulquiorra et Hinata étaient assis sur un tabouret dans un endroit assez familier pour l'Espada. Le stand de ramen Ichiraku.

« Hey, salut Hinata-chan! Quel bon vent t'amène? Oh! T'as de la compagnie je vois! Un ami? Ou peut-être un peu plus? »

L'interpellée rougit un peu et envoya sans conviction un regard foudroyant au propriétaire de la voix, « Oji-san! Sois gentil, okay? Je te présente Ulquiorra Schiffer. Schiffer-san, je te présente Ichiraku Teuchi. Il est un bon ami et quelqu'un digne de confiance. »

Ulquiorra inclina la tête en salutation alors qu'il appuyait ses deux mains sur le comptoir devant lui, « Je vous présente mes salutations, Ichiraku-san. »

« Voyons, ou bien c'est Teuchi ou bien c'est Oji-san! Les amis d'Hinata-chan sont comme la famille ici. Bon, maintenant que les politesses sont terminées, qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre vous deux? », finit-il avec un large sourire.

Hinata fixa son regard directement dans celui du chef et passa sa commande, « Ce sera un Spécial Uzumaki. »

Les yeux du commerçant s'élargirent et son corps en entier sembla comme se geler, « ...Je vois. » Teuchi regarda derrière les deux clients pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs avant de tourner la tête en direction des cuisines. « Ayame-chan! On ferme plus tôt aujourd'hui! On vient tout juste de gagner le gros lot! On a un Spécial Uzumaki! », cria-t-il à l'intention de sa fille.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités et d'un levier se faisant actionné avant qu'une épaisse grille de métal de s'abatte à l'entrée pour fermer le restaurant familial. Lorsque le commerce fut officiellement fermé pour le reste de la journée, Teuchi ouvrit le panneau du comptoir pour permettre à Hinata et à Ulquiorra d'entrer à l'arrière-boutique, « Tu viens, Ulquiorra Schiffer? »

L'interpellé, toujours aussi interdit par ce qu'il venait de voir, ne réagit quasiment pas. Il prit simplement la parole, « Je crains que vous ne m'ayez égaré. Que se passe-t-il? »

« Hinata-chan ne te l'a pas dit? Mais si tu es là, c'est que tu dois sûrement être impliqué. », réfléchit tout haut le propriétaire du restaurant avec un air confus.

« Nous n'avions pas le temps. Schiffer-san est ici pour libérer Tsunade-sama. », expliqua Hinata en regardant en direction de Teuchi. Elle se tourna alors vers l'autre homme présent dans la pièce, « J'ai dit que j'étais loyale envers Tsunade-sama. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais la seule. Viens. Il est temps que tu voies le QG de la Résistance. » L'héritière avait une petite lueur amusée dans son regard, profitant de l'incompréhension d'Ulquiorra pour rigoler un peu.

L'Arrancar ne répondit pas, mais se leva prestement de son tabouret. Il ramassa alors son sac contenant ses affaires d'écrivain et suivit les traces de Teuchi et d'Hinata.

Lorsque l'Espada pénétra l'arrière-boutique, il cligna des yeux avec surprise quand il vit Ayame en train d'ouvrir la porte d'un réfrigérateur, révélant par le fait même une entrée secrète.

« Je sais que c'est cliché, tu vois, une salle secrète derrière un réfrigérateur... mais ça fonctionne. », sourit Teuchi alors que sa fille et lui-même pénétraient dans la grande pièce révélée par l'ouverture de l'appareil ménager. Hinata les suivit rapidement et Ulquiorra lui emboîta le pas. Sans hésitation. Ulquiorra Schiffer n'hésitait pas.

L'Arrancar promena son regard sur la salle. La pièce était très sobrement décorée, mais tout ce qui était à l'intérieur était parfaitement ordonné et à sa place. Mais il supposait que c'était à s'y attendre de la part du quartier de ceux qui disaient être la "Résistance".

En plein centre de la salle se trouvait une représentation à l'échelle de Konohagakure. À gauche et au fond se trouvait un table de conférence, et c'était là qu'étaient déjà assis Ayame et Teuchi.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est assez pour qu'on puisse faire ce qu'il y faut faire sans être remarqués. », nota Ayame alors qu'elle se levait pour s'incliner poliment devant Ulquiorra. « Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Je m'appelle — »

« —Ichiraku Ayame. », finit l'Arrancar, surprenant les trois âmes présentes avec lui. « Je me nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il est bon de te revoir. »

« Vous me connaissez? Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas où on pourrait bien nous être rencontrés. »

L'Espada inclina la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui, « C'est tout à fait naturel. Apparemment, trois ans se sont écoulés depuis ma dernière visite à Konoha. »

« Oh! Alors c'est pour ça? Tu étais là quand Naruto-kun a été exécuté? », questionna Hinata.

« Sous une forme ou sous une autre, oui. », répondit l'interpellé « Mais cette conversation ne sert aucun but pour cette rencontre. J'ai dit être ici pour récupérer Tsunade. Je me serais attendu à être conduit à sa prison. Tu m'as dirigé ici. Pourquoi? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui veuille délivrer Tsunade-sama, Schiffer-san. », réprimanda l'héritière. « Le stand de ramen Ichiraku sert d'havre pour ceux qui sont fidèles envers Tsunade-sama et qui désobéissent aux ordres du Conseil. Malheureusement, nous n'avons que très peu de membres. Les premiers à nous avoir rejoint ont été ceux du clan Nara. Vinrent ensuite les membres du clan Inuzuka ainsi que mon ancien coéquipier, Aburame Shino. »

« Ceci me semble être un grand nombre de partenaires. Deux clans complets ainsi que les héritiers des clans Hyuuga et Aburame. Pour quelle raison Tsunade est-elle toujours enfermée? », questionna Ulquiorra de son ton neutre, offensant sans le vouloir ses interlocuteurs.

Hinata, toujours la plus diplomate, fut celle qui expliqua la situation, « Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de puissance ou d'influence pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre si ce n'est remplir des tombes à nos noms. Même en considérant le support des clans Nara et Inuzuka, nous sommes immensément en infériorité numérique. Il y a d'autres clans à Konoha, sans parler de toutes les forces ninja qu'il faudra contenir. C'est pratiquement une déclaration de guerre au plus puissant des cinq grands villages qu'on s'apprête à faire. Nous ne sommes que quelques membres alors que même les quatre autres grands villages ne sont pas prêts à attaquer Konoha. Quelles chances avons-nous? »

« Ouais, pour faire simple, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. », déclara Teuchi avec irritation. « Alors, gamin, c'est quoi ton plan? Combien d'hommes as-tu à ta disposition pour libérer Tsunade-sama? »

Ulquiorra déposa ses deux paquets au sol et, ignorant celui rempli d'effets utiles à un écrivain, déballa son Zanpakuto de son enveloppe de soie. Il prit alors son épée qui était bien nichée dans son fourreau, puis il la déposa sur la table devant les trois autres personnes. « Le seul homme nécessaire à la libération de Tsunade sera moi. Mon plan est simple. Rassemblez tous ceux désirant quitter avec Tsunade et réunissez-vous à l'extérieur de Konoha avant de vous diriger vers la Vallée de la Fin. Hinata restera avec moi et nous irons tous les deux sortir Tsunade de sa prison. »

« Quoi? Juste toi? Mais t'es malade? Tu te rends compte de c'que tu dis? Tu penses que tu pourras réussir là où tous les membres de la Résistance ont échoué? Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête, gamin! », s'enflamma Teuchi, regardant Ulquiorra comme si une seconde tête venait tout juste de lui pousser sur l'épaule.

« Mes directives sont claires. Mon plan est simple. » L'Espada prit son Zanpakuto et l'accrocha à sa taille, « Il me suffira de pénétrer la prison par la porte d'entrée et de détruire tout ce qui nous obstrue le passage, rien du plus. »

Les deux Ichiraku hochèrent lentement la tête, maintenant convaincus que leur interlocuteur avait perdu l'esprit. Teuchi se prit la tête entre les mains et tira sur ces cheveux, « C'est la pire idée que j'ai jamais entendue! Est-ce qu'Hinata-chan t'a dit à propos de toute la sécurité mise en place pour que personne ne puisse ne serait-ce que s'approcher de l'Hokage? » Ulquiorra hocha la tête, toujours aussi impassible, « Ouais? Eh bien, déjà, entrer par la porte comme tu dis n'est même pas une option! Parce qu'il n'y a PAS de porte! Ensuite, tu penses vraiment que le Conseil s'est contenté de quelques murs pour retenir l'Hokage? Il y a une équipe d'ANBU postée en permanence ainsi qu'un membre du clan Hyuuga. Tu seras découpé en petits morceaux avant même que tu ne sois rendu à vingt mètres de la prison. Tu vas te faire tuer, gamin. »

Ulquiorra fixa son regard dans celui du propriétaire du magasin, « Ma mort n'est pas une possibilité. Les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas une menace. Ils ne me tueront pas. » L'Espada se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il poursuivit alors à voix basse, « Une fois me suffit. »

Hinata, la seule ayant un entraînement ninja dans la pièce, entendit le commentaire murmuré et elle regarda le dos d'Ulquiorra avec confusion, croyant à moitié avoir mal entendu. Lorsque l'Arrancar fut sorti du réfrigérateur, l'héritière se leva à son tour et emboîta ses pas, « Je sais que c'est un plan complètement cinglé, mais faites ce qu'il a dit. Réunissez tout le monde à la Vallée de la Fin. Dites-leur d'empaqueter léger pour pouvoir être plus mobile, mais il faut aussi qu'ils s'assurent de ne rien laissé qui serait relié à leur clan. C'est pas la peine de permettre à Konoha de bénéficier de notre départ. C'est notre seule chance. »

« Et toi? », s'inquiéta Ayame.

« Je vais suivre Ulquiorra. Je vais l'observer et voir ce qu'il veut faire. S'il compte vraiment faire sortir Tsunade-sama...je l'aiderai. »

Les deux restaurateurs hochèrent la tête et, lorsqu'Hinata fut partie, ils se mirent au travail.

* * *

Tada! et voilà!

Qu'en dites-vous? Comment était la rencontre Hinata/Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra était-il trop émotif? J'ai essayé de le rendre un peu plus "humain", mais je ne veux pas qu'il ne devienne un deuxième Gai Maito non plus...

J'espère que vous avez hâte au prochain chapitre...qui sera intitulé « La grande évasion »

Salut ^^


End file.
